Rise Above the Ashes
by Spartan5271
Summary: What happens when you see your life crumble in front of you? What happens when those you care about make you abandon them? What happens when you can't even remember their faces? (Ash x Ruby)
1. Chapter 1

Do you believe in destiny? I always thought that my destiny was to become a Pokémon master. I also thought that my family and my friends would always have my back. I believed that my own mother would be there for me when I was beaten down. I was a fool.

I was in my hotel room… I just lost the Kalos Championship Tournament and now I was packing with Serena and the siblings.

"I'm sorry that you didn't beat Diantha, Ash." Serena said.

"Even my calculations were wrong about her Pokémon." Clemont said.

"You were awesome!" Bonnie said.

"Thanks guys…" I said.

"What's your plan now Ash?" Serena asked.

"I guess… just go home now." I said.

"Isn't your mom here?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, she is." I said. "I'm just gonna go let her know that I am all ready."

"I'll go with you." Serena said.

"Okay." I said.

"We'll be back in a few." Serena said.

We walked out of the room and began to walk towards mom's room.

It was… a little awkward. You see, Serena told me on the adventure that she had feelings for me… but… I saw her as a sort of sister, not really a girlfriend. She was mad at first and sad, but I think that she and I have come to an understanding.

"So… what're you gonna do now that I'm about to leave?" I asked.

"Well… I guess I can go back to training." Serena said.

"I know that you're gonna do great." I said.

Serena sighed.

"Do you think we could've been something?" Serena asked.

"I think… that we will both find the perfect one. I'm sorry that you thought that it was me and I'm sorry that I broke your heart after what I said. Do you think that we can stay as like brother sister friends?" I asked.

Serena sighed and hugged me.

"I lost you all those years ago and then you come back. You think I would just kick your butt out that quickly?" Serena asked.

We walked up to the door.

"Finally." I muttered.

"HOW DARE YOU!" We heard… Iris?

"Listen to us, Iris. We are trying to do what's be-" Professor Oak said. What's he doing there?

"What's best for Ash, or what's best for your stupid fucking reputation?" Iris asked.

"That's enough, Iris. Samuel and I made the decision." Mom said.

I tapped my fist against the door.

"That must be him." I heard.

The door opened to see mom and Samuel and a pissed off Iris.

"Hey sweetheart, what is it?" Mom asked.

"Well I came to say I'm all set. What were you all arguing about?" I asked.

"Yeah Delia, what was it we were arguing about?" Iris asked.

"Ash sweetheart, we were thinking that maybe you could stop training." Mom said.

Serena and I just looked at each other.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Oh for Arceus' sake, Ash I'll tell you. Your mom and professor just asked me if I wanted your dragon Pokémon. The old guy here said that he's given every one of your Pokémon to your friends."

"What?!" I looked at Professor Oak.

"Ash, look at it this way… if people see that I was your professor, then kids wouldn't what to get weak Pokémon."

"So you just transferred my Pokémon?! Without my permission?!" I asked.

"He received permission from me." Mom said.

"W-Why?!" I asked.

"Because it's annoying to constantly be seen as the mother of the wannabe champion."

I was heartbroken to hear those words.

"Delia what the hell?" Serena asked. "Ash managed to get Diantha Dow to her last Pokémon. No one has done that ever!"

"And he still lost." Mom said. "Ash, tomorrow you will retrieve your last Pokémon from the Nurse Joy at the Pokecenter and if you give them all to Professor Oak, he is willing to let you keep Pikachu."

"I don't believe this…" I said as I backed up.

Serena grabbed my hand and had another hand on her pokeball. I looked at Iris and saw she had the same plan.

"Ash, why don't you just go to bed and tomorrow, you will just need to give me the-"

"ASH RUN!" Serena and Iris yelled.

"Dragonite use thunder wave!" Iris yelled.

"Delphox use smokescreen!" Serena said.

We all ran away from the room as it filled with smoke.

"Ash, go get your Pokémon. Meet us outside." Iris said.

I nodded and ran ahead.

I ran and I ran. I made it to the desk where Nurse Joy was.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum how can I-"

"I'd like my Pokémon please." I said.

"But sir, they're not-"

"I would really like them all back." I said.

She nodded and went into the back.

"Ash you all set?" Iris asked as she ran downstairs.

"I'm getting them."

"Hurry, that thunder wave is gonna wear out soon." Iris said.

Serena ran down with my bag.

"Here you go sir." Nurse Joy said.

I grabbed my Pokémon and ran out of the pokecenter.

"Do you have any flying Pokémon?" Iris asked.

"…N-No and if I did, they'd be too weak to fly." I said.

"ASH!" We heard.

"Here take Dragonite." Iris handed me the pokeball.

"Iris, I-"

"I can and I will." Iris said.

I opened the pokeball and dragonite saw that it was me and looked at Iris.

"You're gonna be with him for a little while, but not forever." Iris said with tearful eyes.

"They're coming." Serena released Delphox.

"Thank you… for this." I said.

Serena turned around and kissed me.

"I just wanted to do that once… now go." She said.

"Ash!" Mom and Professor Oak said as they saw us.

I hopped on Dragonite.

"Get us out of here." I said.

Dragonite began to fly up and within seconds, the pokecenter was a dot in the background.

Suddenly, everything just hit me… like a bullet. My professor decided that I was a bad, I guess, investment on his part, so he and my mom transferred all of my Pokémon to my friends. Did they say yes? Why would they? How could they?!

I opened up the pokeball with a lightning bolt on it to see Pikachu was confused.

"Pika?" He asked.

"Pikachu… mom betrayed us…" I said.

"Pikachu pikapi pika pika." He said.

"…I don't know where we're gonna go… I hope it's far from Kanto…" I said.

 **Later**

It's been maybe ten hours… Dragonite hasn't stopped but he's getting tired… as am I… but I just couldn't sleep. Not after everything that happened…

I heard Dragonite roar and saw an island that looked amazing. I've never seen it before…

We were starting to fly over the forest when suddenly a bunch of strange giant, black birds flew into the sky.

Dragonite roared as he began to take evasive maneuvers.

"D-Dragonite! Hang on there!" I yelled.

A bird Pokémon saw us and launched what seemed to be it's feathers at us. Dragonite tried to dodge them but there were so many that Dragonite's wing got pierced.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"Be careful out there Ruby!" Dad said.

"Ugh. Dad I promise I'll be safe." I rolled my eyes.

I began to jog out on the path leading into the forest and began to hop through the trees.

I suddenly heard a bunch of Nevermore freak out. Someone must've forgotten it's mating season for them.

That's when I heard a loud roar. I looked up to see a Dragonite! I was fangirling so much I almost didn't notice that it was twirling towards the ground.

"Oh no!" I yelled as I sprinted in that direction.

I heard a large thud and felt the ground shake a little. I took out my Pokémon.

"Beo, get me to that Dragonite!" I yelled.

A Beowulf, or my Beo, appeared and I hopped on his back and rushed over to see the Dragonite.

"Oh poor boy." I said.

I looked at the dragon type Pokémon and saw that there was a Pikachu a few feet from it.

"Pikapi?" It looked around.

"Huh?" I asked.

The Pikachu ran a bit to the right and I saw a body of a guy around my age.

"Oh my god!" I ran up to him. "Can you hear me?"

He groaned, which means he's alive.

"Oh thank god. I'm Ruby Rose, what's your name?" I asked.

"I… I don't remember…" he said as he passed out.

Oh man. I touched the back of his head and felt the wet blood. I pulled out my scroll and called dad.

"Dad it's Ruby, I need some help." I said.

 **So… hope that you guys like this. It's a sort of work in progress and I hope that everyone likes it for what it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov: Ruby**

I was dragging the boy with me to my house.

"Arceus you're heavy." I groaned.

I saw the house and sighed in relief. We were almost there.

I opened the door and saw Yang was waiting.

"Yang give me a hand here!" I said.

"Who is this guy?!" Yang asked as she helped him up.

"I don't know, I think he has amnesia or something." I said.

Dad walked in with medical equipment.

"Ruby, clear the table." Dad said.

"Okay." I said.

I ran over and wiped everything off of the table. Yang placed the boy down gently on the table.

"Let's see here." Dad said as he examined the boy.

"Pikapi!" The Pikachu said.

"Is that his Pikachu?" Yang asked.

"Yeah and he had a Dragonite but he's in a pokeball." I showed the pokeball.

The Pikachu hopped up and began to nudge the boy.

"Pikapi." The Pikachu said.

"He's got a nasty hit to the back of the head. If he didn't get amnesia, I would've been surprised." Dad said.

Dad opened up his jacket and his pokedex fell out.

"Okay let's see who he is." Dad said as he picked it up. "Ash Ketchum. Raised in Kanto, recently in Kalos."

"Can we fix him first?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dad said as he removed Ash's shirt.

I blushed a little when I saw his chest, but I was focusing more on the bruises and cuts on his body.

"You said that he crashed?" Dad asked.

"His Dragonite flew into Nevermore territory and-"

"And its mating season." Dad sighed.

"Is he an idiot?" Yang asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu looked at Yang and we saw sparks form on his cheeks.

"Whoa…" Yang backed up.

"Kids, can you all give me some space?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"Okay." I said.

We walked towards the door and as we left, I had one last glance at Ash before I walked into the hallway with Yang.

"Well… that happened." Yang said.

"No kidding." I sighed. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Knowing dad, he'll be all patched by dinner time." Yang said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Why are you wondering?" Yang smirked.

"B-Because he's hurt! I don't want him to hurt!" I blushed.

"Okay sure." Yang said.

I hit her arm.

"I hate you." I said.

"Love you too." Yang said.

 **Later**

I was listening to some music when my dad walked in.

"Hey Ruby." He said.

"Hey dad. How's Ash?" I asked.

"Well… I can easily say that his cuts and bruises are patched up to the best of my abilities. He is sleeping in the guest room. Yang is taking most of his Pokémon to Pyhrra at the pokecenter."

"Okay." I said. "Wait most of them?"

"His Pikachu wanted to stay with him." Dad said.

'Aww…' I already love this Pikachu.

"If he wakes up, just let him know where he is and ask if he remembers anything."

"Okay." I said.

Dad smiled and walked away.

"Dinner is gonna be in half an hour." He said.

"Okay." I said.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I pulled into the parking spot in front of the pokecenter.

I walked into the center to see Jaune was getting his Pokémon back.

"You need to take better care of them, Jaune." Pyhrra said.

"I know." He said.

"If you want, I can help you." Pyhrra said.

"Maybe, I need to get back before my sisters lock me out." Jaune said as he ran off.

I walked up to Pyhrra.

"He missed another opportunity?" I asked.

"Yeah… anyways what can I do for you Yang?" Phyrra asked.

"I have some Pokémon for you to heal." I said.

"Okay." Phyrra grabbed the pokeballs and registered them for healing. "They'll be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I walked in with a glass of water and a sandwich. His Pikachu saw me and got into a defensive stance.

"I-It's okay, I just brought some food." I showed the plate.

His Pikachu calmed down and curled into a ball.

I walked over to the bedside table and set the plate and drink down.

"Nnng…" I heard.

I turned to see Ash was opening his eyes.

"W…wat…"

I grabbed the glass and helped him sip the water.

"Ah… thank you… uh…" he said.

"My name's Ruby Rose." I said.

"That's a cute name…" Ash said.

I blushed but he couldn't see luckily.

"W…What's my name?" He asked.

"Do you not remember?" I asked.

"I don't even know where I am." He said.

"You're in Vale of the Remnant region. Your Dragonite kind of stepped into Nevermore territory and they weren't too happy. Your Dragonite crashed and you hit your head pretty hard."

"That explains the pain." He said.

"Your name is Ash Ketchum." I said.

"Ash… Ketchum." He said.

I grabbed his pokedex off of the table.

"This is yours." I said.

He grabbed it and activated it.

"I have to go, but if you need anything, I'm right next door." I said.

"Ruby?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Thank you." He said.

I blushed and nodded.

"No problem." I said as I left.

 **Pov change: Ash**

I turned on my pokedex and saw pictures of different people. One was a guy with spiky brown hair and a girl with orange hair, another was the same guy and a girl with like dark blue hair. One had a picture of me with some girl with a red bandana. I looked at the bottom and saw a pop up.

*nine new messages*

I looked at them all.

'Ash, you better come back or else I will make sure that you never see your Pokémon again.' -Delia Ketchum or Mom

'Ash, I hope that you found some place to get to safety. I'm sorry that this happened.' -Serena Saki

'Ash, don't let them take your Pokémon. I refused to take them!' -Dawn Hikari

'Ash just come back and listen to reason. The Pokémon would be much better with your friends.' -Professor Oak

'Ash, I'm sorry most of your friends did what they did. I hope that you find a way to pay them back.' -Iris Dragon

I read the other messages. They were from different people but they seemed to say the same message…

'Ash, it was the best chance that the Pokémon would be stronger if they were with us…'

'Just accept the fact that we can be better trainers.'

"Pikachu, did I know these people?" I asked.

Pikachu looked down.

"Pi Pikachu." He nodded.

I don't know why… I don't remember them, but I feel like these people ripped out my heart.

"I think that I'm gonna get some sleep." I said.

"Pi pika pika pikapi." Pikachu said.

"I'm gonna assume you said goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes.

 **That night**

I woke up from a weird dream. I was seeing faces of the people from the pictures. They were yelling and then I remember crashing and seeing Ruby. God… why can't I remember…

I looked at the pokedex. I grabbed it and held onto it. I sighed as I placed my other hand on it.

"P…Pika?" Pikachu yawned as he looked at me.

I moved my thumbs to the center and pushed down. I heard one crack and then another before…

*snap*

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ruby opened the door and looked concerned.

"What happened? I thought I heard something." She said.

"Oh… I broke my pokedex…"

"What? Why?" Ruby walked over.

"…I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh… okay." She said.

Ruby looked at my pokedex.

"My professor can help. He can make you a new Pokedex." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup! We can go tomorrow if you want." She said.

"Okay…" I said.

She began to walk away.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"Hm?" She looked at me.

"Why are you helping me? I mean, you just met me today." I said.

She looked at me.

"Because… I know that it is right. And I like helping people." She said.

"Well…thank you." I said.

Ruby smiled as she shut the door.

 **I hope this was an okay chapter, I hope to improve as I go along. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov: Ruby**

I I put on my outfit for today and walked out of my room. I knocked on Ash's door.

"Come in." He said.

I walked in and saw that he was up and staring out of the window.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." He said.

"Are you all set?" I asked.

"I think so." Ash said.

"Yang said that she could drive us since you're still wounded from the crash." I said.

Ash nodded. He walked forward and stumbled.

"Ash! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Agh… yeah, as you said," he chuckled, "just a littl sore."

"You have been in bed for the last day. Your legs must be asleep." I said.

"Can I…" he looked at me.

"Oh yeah, of course." I said as I helped him up.

We began to walk out of the room. We walked out of the house when Yang walked towards us.

"I got this." Yang said.

She grabbed Ash and lifted him up.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

"Be careful you two." Dad said.

Yang set Ash in the car. As she shut the door, Pikachu ran out of the house and hopped in.

"Looks like you lost your dream seat." Yang said.

"Shut up Yang!" I blushed.

"Wait what?" Ash asked.

"O-Oh I just like sitting there, that's all." I said.

"Oh… I'm sorry. If you want, I can-"

"No, no, it's fine." I said as I hopped in the front seat.

Yang got in and started the car.

"Let's go see the professor." Yang said.

 **Later**

 **Pov change: Ash**

I looked at the building that Yang stopped at. It was huge. Like a big school or something.

"Hey professor Goodwitch." Yang waved.

"Ms. Xiao Long, what brings you and Ms. Rose here?" She asked.

"Well, we have someone who needs a new pokedex." Ruby said.

Ruby pointed at me. I got out of the car.

"H-Hi there, my name's Ash Ketchum." I said.

"Wait… you're-"

"I believe I can take it from here, Glynda." A man said as he walked past her.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby and Yang said.

"Are you sure, professor?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"Yes, why don't you go see how the trainers are doing in the forest." Professor Ozpin said.

"Very well." Goodwitch looked at me before she left.

"Now then, you two informed her about this boy?" Professor Ozpin looked at me.

"He crashed here and lost his memory. His Pokedex broke and we were wondering if we could get him a new one." Ruby said.

"Of course. Mr. Ketchum, please follow me."

I looked at Ruby.

"It's okay. Professor Ozpin is awesome." Ruby said.

I nodded and followed him.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I watched as Ash followed Ozpin into the building when Yang slapped my back.

"He's gonna be fine." Yang said.

"I-I know!" I said.

"Really? You seemed pretty sad to see him leave." Yang raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"For Arceus' sake, I'm gone for a few months and this is what I come back to?" We both heard.

 **Pov change: Ash**

I was in professor Ozpin's lab… it was huge.

"So Mr. Ketchum, Ruby says that you have gotten amnesia from your little accident." Professor Ozpin said.

"Y-Yeah, I don't remember a thing." I said.

"Well that is quite a tragedy. However, I believe I know a Pokémon who can help." Professor Ozpin said.

"Actually professor… I broke my pokedex…"

"Oh? Ruby tells me otherwise." Professor Ozpin said.

"Well…"

"Mr. Ketchum, I can assure you that whatever you tell me will never leave this room." He said.

I sat down and sighed.

"I saw my pokedex and I saw a bunch of messages. Most of them said the same things… how I was being childish and that I needed to give them my Pokémon."

"Who was your professor?"

"A professor oak sent me a message about doing what was best." I said.

"Ah Samuel always was quite the selfish one." Ozpin chuckled.

I just looked down.

"He wasn't the only one was he?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't remember their faces… but when I saw what other people sent… I still felt like I just lost a part of my world." I said.

The professor walked over and sat next to me.

"I believe that I have an idea." He said.

I looked at him.

"How would you like to be someone else?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Wait what?" I asked.

He walked over to the computer and typed in something. A name box appeared on the screen. He also brought up a news article. It was from Kanto.

'Ash Ketchum missing!

The Kanto native has been filed missing after losing his last tournament. Any information about this individual, please call…'

I had a memory return. It wasn't long though.

'Ash, tomorrow you will retrieve your last Pokémon from the Nurse Joy at the Pokecenter and if you give them all to Professor Oak…' Mom said.

'ASH RUN!' Two people yelled.

I snapped back to reality when Professor Ozpin grabbed the newspaper.

"Ash, I leave it to you to type any name you wish." He said as he walked to his desk.

I looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

I got up and managed to walk to the computer without falling.

I placed my fingers on the computer.

"Ash Ketchum is dead. You can either bring him back to life. Or start a new life." He said.

I looked at my hands. They were shaking. Why was I shaking?

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

I filled out the name and hit enter.

"Well, it seems I have a new trainer… Satoshi." Professor Ozpin said.

 **Later**

All three of us (Pikachu included) walked out to see Ruby and Yang talking to some girl who looked like Ruby's older sister.

"Ah Mrs. Torchwick, how are you today?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Ugh, I come back from my journey to the Signal to see my siblings fighting. It's like I never left." She said.

"How's roman?" Yang asked.

"Had half a mind to throw him off of the ship when he had his Houndoom use ember while I was asleep. Instead he's getting some snacks for home." She said. "Who's the kid?"

"Well…"

"Cinder, Yang, and Ruby, this is Satoshi Red." Professor Ozpin said.

"Wait what?" Yang asked.

"I changed my name." I said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because I did!" I snapped.

Ruby stepped back a bit.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said.

"Ms. Rose, may I have a word?" Professor Ozpin asked.

Ruby looked at me.

"Sure." She said as she walked over to him.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

We didn't walk far, maybe thirty feet away.

"Ms. Rose, I would like you to watch over him." Ozpin said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Mr. Ketchum has recovered an old memory and I don't think it was one that made him happy." He said.

I looked at Ash. He seemed sad.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You found him, your family has helped him. And besides, you care about him." Ozpin said.

"No I don't!" I waved my arms.

Ozpin chuckled.

"So will you look after him?" Ozpin asked.

I looked at Ash.

"Yes." I said.

 **Pov change: Ash**

"So you're the one Yang texted me about." Cinder said.

"Yes." I said.

She walked up and leaned next to my head.

"If you hurt Ruby, I will make sure you know every single definition of pain." She said.

"W-Wait what?!" I asked.

"We're back." Ruby said behind us. "What did you say now Cinder?"

"Just gave him a little tip." Cinder said.

"Ready Satoshi?" Ruby asked.

"Uh… Y-Yeah." I said.

We all walked over to Yang's car and off we went.

"If you truly want to disappear Ash, we're gonna need to do more than just a name change." Cinder said.

"Ooh I like what I'm hearing." Ruby said.

"I don't know what I'm hearing." I said.

"Haircut and change of clothes." Yang said.

"I can take care of your hair." Cinder said.

I don't know if I should be happy or terrified.

"I can get Coco and Velvet to help find clothes!" Yang said.

I saw everyone was laughing and that made me chuckle.

 **Later**

I was forced into the chair by Cinder, who was holding a pair of scissors.

"What time will you guys be back?" Cinder asked.

"Two hours maybe." Yang said.

"Don't cut all of his hair off Cinder!" Ruby said.

"I promise I won't." Cinder smirked at me.

I gulped.

"Pika…" Pikachu looked at me.

"It's okay Pikachu, go get some rest." I said.

Pikachu skipped away.

"Now then, let's get to know each other." Cinder said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"This looks so nice." I said, showing Yang a red hoodie.

"Definitely looks like something he would wear." Yang said.

"I still don't understand. Who's going to wear these?" Coco asked.

"A…A friend." I said.

"Uh huh, more like her dream guy." Yang said.

"Shut up!" I said.

Velvet chuckled.

"Come on, we need to finish shopping." Velvet said.

 **Pov change: Ash**

"So Ash, how do you know my sisters?" Cinder asked as she cut my hair.

"I um… I crashed and Ruby found me." I said.

"Hmm interesting and how did you crash?" Cinder asked.

"I don't remember. Ruby says that I wandered into a Nevermore nesting ground." I said.

"You don't remember?" Cinder asked.

"I hit my head when I crashed. I have amnesia." I said.

"Hmm, and what do you think of Ruby?" Cinder asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My sister, what do you think of her?" Cinder asked.

"I…I mean she's nice and I'm in her debt for helping me." I said.

"You didn't seem too grateful when I was there." She said.

I looked down.

"I need to apologize to her." I said.

"Oh yeah you better." She said. "What got you so pissed anyways?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it." I said.

"Whatever." Cinder said.

The door opened and a man with a white overcoat and black hat came in.

"Why did I have to go all the way to Signal for these treats?!" The man yelled.

"Because I told you to." Cinder said.

"Who's the kid?" He asked.

"Ash, meet my loving husband, Roman. Roman, Ash." She said.

"Sup kid." He said.

I waved.

"And… done." She said.

She grabbed a mirror and showed me.

I had less messy and more pressed down hair. (Like future Gohan from the messed up DBZ future)

"I like it." I said.

"Oh you better like it, I'm not putting your hair back on." Cinder said.

I got up and managed to walk to my room without falling. Pikachu looked at me.

"Pi pikapi?" Pikachu asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"Cool." I said as I took off my shirt. I saw my cuts were more like half scars half scabs now. My bruises were almost fully healed.

"Hey Ash, we just got back with som-" I turned to see Ruby was blushing.

I quickly put on my shirt, despite the itchiness.

"I got you some clothes. I'll give you some time." Ruby said as she shut the door.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I waited maybe five minutes before I heard Ash.

"Okay." He said.

I walked in to see that he had a red hoodie on with a white shirt, and some jeans.

"You look… nice." I said. "Lunch will be ready later."

I almost shut the door when Ash spoke.

"Ruby? Can you come here?" He asked.

I walked over to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I… I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For snapping at you earlier. I was… I got another memory back." He said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It wasn't long, but it was enough… I remember my mom telling me that I had to give my Pokémon to Professor Oak. In the next memory, two girls told me to run." Ash looked down.

I sat next to him.

"Ash… I'm so sorry." I said.

"I can't remember it all, but to remember my own mom tell me to give up my Pokémon… it hurts…"

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that woman doesn't know what she's talking about." I said.

Ash looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks." He wiped his eyes.

"Let me know when you want some lunch." I said.

"Okay." Ash said. "Thanks."

"No worries." I said.

I got up and walked out of Ash's room and sighed.

'I'll do this for you Ash, because I know that you need someone.' I thought to myself as I went out to go get some food.

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter. Oh my god I finished the first episode of life is strange: beforehand the storm and oh my god. It's like that game knows me. Anyways, I will try to add more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov: Ash**

It's been about two weeks since I have shown up. Ruby and her family have been so nice to me since I arrived. And this professor Ozpin has been more than helpful. Ruby told me that her friends are asking for her to hang out and thought that I should join. I don't know why, but I guess it's okay. Ruby told me that I need to use my new name more often now and that I can only use my normal name when I am only with her or her family.

*knock knock*

I opened it to see Ruby. She had a cute red tshirt, shorts, and sandals.

"Hey Satoshi. Ready?" Ruby asked.

"Y-Yeah. You look cute." I said.

Ruby blushed.

"T-Thank you." She said. "Be ready in five."

"Okay." I said as I walked over to my closet.

I put on a white shirt, my red hoodie, and some cargo shorts.

I walked out to see that Pikachu was sleeping in the bed Yang bought for Pikachu.

"Ready?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked out and got into the car.

"So just letting you know, Blake is quiet, Sun is nice but kind of dorky, and Weiss is a bit…"

"A bit what?" I asked.

"Well…" Yang said.

"She's not too keen on new people." Ruby said.

"Oh uh okay." I said.

"Just act natural." Ruby said.

"Okay." I said.

"So Ash, how's life been at the Xiao Long residence?" Yang asked.

"Um good." I said.

"How's your amnesia?" Ruby asked.

"Still don't remember a lot." I said.

Ruby sighed.

"Oh well." Ruby said.

We turned the corner and I saw the town. That's when I immediately saw that we were parking.

"We're here." Yang said.

We got out and saw two people. One was waving at us, while the other was reading a book.

"There's Blake and Sun." Ruby said.

we walked over and I saw Yang fist bump the Sun guy.

"Sup Sun?" Yang asked.

"Sup. Who's the dude?" Sun asked.

"I'm Satoshi Red." I said, extending my hand.

"Sun Wukong, and-"

"Blake Belladonna." Blake didn't look up from her book.

"So who are you? Ruby's boyfriend or something?" Sun asked.

"N-No!" Ruby and I yelled.

"Uh huh." Sun chuckled.

"Ms. Ruby Rose!" We all heard.

We looked and I saw some girl with her white hair in a ponytail.

"You said that we were to meet at the center of the town, not the parking lot." She said.

"Weiss, we just got her-." Ruby said.

"Who's this? Who are you?" Weiss asked me.

"Uh… I'm Satoshi. Satoshi Red." I said.

"Why do you look familiar?" She examined me closely.

"Uh well I uh… I don't…"

"Weiss, leave him alone." Ruby said.

"Fine. What are our plans?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine with just having some coffee." Ruby said.

I nodded.

"Okay then." Weiss said.

We all walked over to the nearest coffee shop and ordered our drinks.

"So Satoshi, how do you know the siblings?" Sun asked.

"Well… I kind of crashed here. I wandered into a… what was it?" I asked.

"Nevermore. It's like a giant raven." Ruby said.

"Well I kind of crashed near one of their nesting grounds and Ruby found me. I owe my life to her." I said.

"W-Well I wouldn't go that far." Ruby said, looking away from me.

"The only downside was that I lost my memory." I said.

"How long have you been here?" Blake asked.

"A couple of weeks now." I said.

"How are we just hearing about you now? Usually Ruby is texting about everything!" Weiss said.

"I do not!" Ruby said.

"You sent me a text of what you were gonna wear and what you were eating this morning." Blake said.

"Yeah well… shut up!" Ruby yelled.

"Hey did you guys hear the news last night?" Sun asked.

"Oh yeah, that whole thing in Kalos?" Weiss asked.

Sun nodded.

"What thing?" I asked.

"Some kid just disappeared. His name was like Ash or something. It was a quick update and it was getting late, so I didn't pay a lot of attention to it." Sun said.

Ruby glanced at me.

"Well I hope they find him." She looked back at everyone else.

"So how're you two doing?" Yang asked.

"It's been a good year so far." Sun said.

"No fighting, and Sun's staring to like books." Blake said.

"It's because that's all you would allow in the house!" Sun said.

We all chuckled at that.

"What about you Weiss? Any dream boys?" Yang asked.

"What? Of course not."

"I don't know, you seemed to be quite happy with Neptune." Yang said.

"And what about you?" Weiss asked.

"Me?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, you and Neo have been getting happy together." Weiss said.

"I admit it, I'm interested in her." Yang smirked. "You didn't answer my question."

"Y-Yeah I might be interested." Weiss blushed.

We all chuckled.

"Shut up!" Weiss said.

"So Ruby…" Yang looked at Ruby.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"Who are you interested in?" Yang asked.

"Oh uh no one right now." Ruby said.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang, now shut up." Ruby said.

"And what about you?" Sun asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Who are you interested in?" Sun asked.

"Well, I hate to break it to everyone, but I can't remember anyone other than the people sitting here along with Ruby's family." I said.

"Okay, here's a better idea." Yang said. "Anyone here."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"If you had to choose ANYONE here, who would you date?" Yang asked.

I looked at everyone and everyone looked at me.

"Well… I can't really choose any of the other people here." I said.

"Really? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Because I don't know you guys as well as I know Ruby and Yang." I said.

"Oh so it'd be one of us?" Yang scooted closer to me.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

"Who'd you pick?" Yang asked.

"I guess I'd pick Ruby." I said.

Everyone looked at Ruby, who was blushing madly.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Well you've been nice to me since we've met and you saved my life." I said.

"Have I not?" Yang asked.

"Well Ruby's been making sure I'm okay every night." I said.

"O-Okay that's enough." Ruby said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Aww someone's in looooove." Yang said.

"YANG!" Ruby tackled Yang.

 **Later**

"Sorry about Yang." Ruby said as we walked towards the car.

"Agh you didn't have to punch me in the stomach, rubes." Yang said.

"See you guys later." Ruby waved.

"It was nice meeting you all." I said.

"Satoshi, you and I should hang out some day." Sun said.

"I'm still suspicious about you." Weiss said.

"Okay… heh heh." I laughed nervously.

We got into Yang's car and waved as we drove away.

 **Later**

I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said as he hopped onto my stomach.

"Hey buddy." I stroked his back.

*knock knock*

"Come in." I said.

Ruby entered the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"Sorry about Weiss and Yang." She said.

"Oh no worries." I said.

"Well… goodnight." Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby." I said.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"I meant it. I would pick you." I said.

Ruby blushed.

"T-thanks." She said. "Maybe we can go hang out with the others soon, I can tell that they really liked you."

"I'd like that." I said.

"Well goodnight." She said as she closed the door.

"Goodnight." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Today marks the fourth month that I've been in Vale. Ruby and her family have been so kind to me and I have tried to repay them, but her dad actually got mad that I did. He said that I'm basically a member of the family. I felt myself fill with joy. I don't know why, but I felt like a huge weight was taken off of my back. Also, Ruby's uncle Qrow is here to visit I guess. Ruby said that he's awesome. Speaking of which, Ruby offered to take me to some area where she trains her Pokémon and see what my Pokémon can do.

*knock knock*

"Come in." I said.

Ruby walked in and saw that I was all dressed.

"All set?" She asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Okay, lets go." Ruby said.

We walked out to see that uncle Qrow was unconscious on the couch.

"Let's go." She said.

We snuck out and Ruby released her Beowulf. She hopped onto his back and looked at me.

"Ash, did Yang give you your Pokémon?" Ruby asked.

"No?" I said.

"Oh my god, I hate her!" She said. "Pyhrra's gotta be so pissed."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hop on, we're gonna head to the pokecenter." Ruby said.

"Are you sure Beowulf can take that?" I asked.

"Beo was able to carry Yang and I when we went on a trip that was a five hour run. You up for this, Beo?" Ruby asked.

Beowulf howled.

I hopped on and wrapped my arms around Ruby's waist.

"W-What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that there's only one seat." I said.

Ruby looked and sighed.

"Sorry, I need to improve that." She said. "Just… hold tight."

"Okay." I said.

"Pokecenter Beo!" Ruby said.

Within seconds, Beowulf was sprinting along the road.

"He's fast!" I said a bit louder.

"Thank you!" Ruby said.

What else can I say?

"You uh you look nice today!" I said.

"Thanks! You look nice too." Ruby said.

Suddenly, we came to a halt.

"We're here." Ruby said.

I hopped off and felt my body shaking.

"Yeah, Beo's speed will do that to newbies." Ruby said as she returned Beowulf.

We walked into the center and up to the front desk.

"Hey Phyrra." Ruby said.

"Hello." Phyrra waved.

"Sorry, but I think Yang forgot about some Pokémon." Ruby said.

"Yeah. She did." Phyrra said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Ruby nervously chuckled.

"So who's the new guy?" Phyrra asked.

"Hi I'm Satoshi Red." I said.

"Oh so this is Satoshi, Weiss told me about you." Phyrra said.

"She did?" Ruby and I asked.

"I believe she said that no one should trust him." Phyrra said.

"She says that about everyone." Ruby said.

"I know. Seeing you now, I think that Weiss is just a bit jealous." Phyrra said.

I blushed a little.

"Don't you have his Pokémon?" Ruby quickly asked.

"Yes, let me go get them." Phyrra said as she went through a door.

"Weiss STILL doesn't like me?" I asked.

"It's just how she is." Ruby shrugged.

"Okay, here we are. Here are your five Pokémon." Phyrra said.

"Thank you." I said.

We walked out of the center and I released my Pokémon. There was Dragonite, Lucario, Greninja, Talonflame, and Hawlucha, and of course Pikachu.

"A whole six." I said.

"Alright, you all se- OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A LUCARIO?!" Ruby squealed.

"Uh yeah?" I said nervously.

"I love Lucarios!" Ruby said.

'Master?' A voice said in my head.

"Huh?" I looked around.

"You okay Satoshi?" Ruby asked.

"Y-Yeah I thought I heard something." I said.

'You did. It's me master.' The voice said.

"Who's talking?" I asked.

Ruby looked at me for a second.

"Oh… that's lucario." Ruby said.

'Master, who is this girl?' Lucario asked.

"Uh…"

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Lucario nodded and bowed.

'Pikachu has promised to tell me later.' Lucario said.

"Oh okay cool." I said.

"Come on! Why don't we race? Your Dragonite against Beo." Ruby said.

Dragonite looked at me and shook his head.

"Huh?" I asked.

'Master, Dragonite says that he is not your Pokémon. He belongs to Iris.' Lucario said.

As soon as I heard Iris, I had another memory.

'Here take Dragonite.' A girl handed me the pokeball.

'Iris, I-'

'You can and you will.' Iris said.

I snapped back to reality when Ruby touched my shoulder.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

'You had a memory return.' Lucario said.

I looked at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, I know that you don't belong to me. If you wish to go, then I will not hold you from leaving."

Dragonite roared.

'Dragonite says that he shall return to mistress Iris then.' Lucario said.

I pulled out Dragonite's pokeball and handed it to him.

"Here you go." I said.

Dragonite looked at the ball and picked it up. He extended his wings and began to ascend into the sky. When he was gone, Ruby sighed.

"Aww I wanted to race." Ruby said.

"Well I mean, I guess we still can." I said as I returned all of my Pokémon.

"Huh?" She looked at me.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Uh a mile that way." Ruby pointed.

"Foot race!" I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We lined up and before we knew it, we were off. We were quite evenly matched.

"You're fast!" I said.

"I train with Beo!" Ruby said as she dodged a branch. "About halfway there!"

"Oh so you mean stop trying?" I asked.

Ruby smirked as she suddenly burst into a mad dash.

I began to push myself to keep up.

"Almost there!" Ruby said.

We turned to the left and I saw a empty field.

"I'm assuming our spot?" I asked.

"Yup!" Ruby said.

We ran at our absolute hardest before I tripped on a rock.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

I looked at her and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked.

I grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her down.

"Agh!" Ruby yelped. "Rude!"

I began to laugh and soon so did she.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yeah it was." Ruby said.

"I won though." I said.

"Oh absolutely not!" Ruby punched my shoulder.

"*sigh* I'm already having a blast." I said.

"I'm glad." Ruby said.

"What were we doing here again?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how powerful your Pokémon were, but when Dragonite left, I thought of something better." Ruby said.

That's when I heard the familiar growl.

"Am I-?"

"Gonna catch a Beowulf? Yes." Ruby said. She handed a pokeball to me.

I got up and saw the big black wolf. I grabbed my pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"You're up Lucario!" I said.

Lucario formed a battle stance across from the big wolf. It leapt towards Lucario.

"Use xtreme speed and then use bone rush!"

The Beowulf almost tackled Lucario when he disappeared. The Beowulf looked around when suddenly it was hit by what looked like nothing until Lucario appeared and smashed a blue bone on Beowulf's head. The Beowulf grabbed Lucario and opened its mouth to form a black orb.

"Ash do something quick! He's gonna use an aura sphere!" Ruby said.

"Lucario use close combat!" I yelled.

Lucario unleashed a massive amount of short ranches punsched into the Beowulf's chest. With one last punch to Beowulf's jaw, Beowulf aimed his mouth upward and shot the aura sphere into the sky.

"Finish him with Aura sphere!" I said.

Lucario aimed his paw at Beowulf and fired a large blue ball at Beowulf. When the smoke cleared, Beowulf was slowly getting up.

I quickly grabbed the pokeball and threw it at the downed Beowulf. The ball hit and he was sucked in.

*clink* *clink* *clink* *ping*

"Yeah!" I jumped up.

"Yay! I'm so proud of you!" Ruby cheered.

"Good job Lucario." I said.

'Thank you master.' Lucario knelt.

I returned Lucario and turned to look at Ruby.

"I got him!" I said.

"Let's go back and tell the others." Ruby said.

"Hey." I said.

Ruby looked at me and knew what I was about to say.

"Three two one!" Ruby said as she dashed off.

I charged right behind her.

Today was the best day. I got all of my Pokémon back. And I got a new one. But what made it even better… I did it with Ruby.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about four months since I arrived. I just got a Beowulf a few days ago, and I am still so happy I did. Today, though, Ruby told me that all of her and Yang's friends are coming over. She let me know a bit about everyone who's coming so that I know what to talk about and reminded me that I can't use my real name.

"Is everything ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"Satoshi, you all set?" Ruby asked.

"I mean I gu-"

"If you're here, he's always ready." Yang winked.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled.

"Kidding." Yang said.

"She better be kidding." Cinder said.

"Tread lightly here, kid." Roman said.

"Uhh…"

"Sis, stop threatening Satoshi." Ruby said.

"You two are used to them so it's no fun." Cinder said.

"They're here." Yang said.

"Alright, let's meet the gang!" Ruby said.

"Didn't I meet them?" I asked.

"The rest of the gang!" Ruby said.

Ruby opened the door and I saw some people I know come in and some people I don't know come in. What was a bit of a surprise was what looked like a little kid jump up and wrap herself around Yang.

"Neo!" Yang said as she fell to the ground.

"So this is the guy that we shopped for?" A girl said.

"Yup. Everyone, meet Satoshi Red." Ruby said.

"Hello again." Phyrra waved.

"Hi Phyrra." I waved.

"So this is the guy you were texting me about, Ruby?" The orange haired, energetic girl asked.

"W-What? I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby said.

"What? I'm sure that was you telling us about this guy who crashed and how he is so dr-" the girl was elbowed by the man next to him.

"What she meant to ask was 'is this the person you told us about?'" The guy asked.

"Yeah he is." Ruby said.

"Name's Coco and this is my girl Velvet." Coco said.

"C-Coco!" Velvet blushed.

"Name's Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"My name is Lie Ren, or Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie." Ren said.

"Sup. Name's Neptune." Neptune said. Odd name.

"And the one tackling my sister is Neo." Ruby said.

"She can't talk." Ruby whispered.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said.

"Let's get this shindig started!" Yang said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"It's a party. Go crazy." Ruby said.

We all began to socialize. Ruby and Weiss were talking about something in private, it seemed like Weiss was questioning Ruby about something. Yang was watching as Neo made hand symbols and laughed. Cinder and Roman were gone. Pyhrra and Jaune were talking. Blake and Sun were outside with Neptune. Coco and Velvet were hanging out. Ren and Nora were talking… or I guess Nora was talking at Ren and he just listened.

I looked at Ruby and she was looking like something was wrong. But before I was able to go over there, she grabbed Weiss' hand and dragged her into another room.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

"Weiss, I need you to listen. I can explain." I said as I shut the door.

"You can explain why you are hiding someone who is supposedly dead?" Weiss asked.

"It's… complicated." I said.

"Oh it's complicated?" Weiss mocked.

"Weiss, I know that Ash didn't just disappear. He ran away." I said. "He doesn't remember all of it but he remembers his mom telling him that he needs to give up his pokemon."

"That doesn't explain ho-"

"He broke his pokedex because he couldn't stand to see his own mother and most of his old friends tell him to give up on his dreams. Professor Ozpin told him that he had a choice, he could've been Ash again or he could be someone new. He was give a fresh start. Do we know anyone who sounds like that?"

"This isn't like Blake." Weiss said.

"Yes it is." I said.

Weiss looked down.

"Weiss, please."

"Why are you fighting so much for him?" Weiss asked.

"Because I…" I looked down. "Because I like him."

Weiss looked at me.

"You do?" She asked.

I nodded.

"When we were going after that Beowulf a few days ago, I had never felt as happy then as I have in my life." I said.

Weiss sighed.

"Please Weiss, for me?" I asked.

"Ruby… I saw the news. I saw his picture… but I seem to have a lack of memory." Weiss said.

I hugged her.

"Thank you!" I said.

"He tries anything, I'm calling the Jennys on him." Weiss said.

"If he tries anything, I'll let Beo take care of him." I smiled.

"There's the girl I know." Weiss smiled.

 **Pov change: Ash**

I was talking to Pyhrra and Jaune when Weiss and Ruby came out. I walked over to Ruby and spoke with her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Weiss knows… about your real name." Ruby said. "She promised me that she won't say anything."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you got on her good side." Ruby said.

"I didn't know she had a good side." I said.

Ruby chuckled.

"I should go thank her I guess." I said.

"Ok." Ruby said.

I walked over to Weiss. She was staring out of the window at Neptune and Sun arm wrestling.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello Ash." She said the last part quietly.

"Yeah… uh thanks for you know, keeping it quiet." I said.

"Look, if it were up to me, you'd be gone in a heartbeat. But, I know that that would kill Ruby. She cares about you. But if you so much as make her shed a tear, I will make sure you go back to Kanto in a body bag." Weiss said.

"You remind me of her sister."

"Cinder?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I guess we just both wanna protect Ruby." She said.

"I hope that I can too." I said. "I'll leave you to the party."

Weiss nodded.

I began to walk around when I heard Yang laugh and Neo was like pretending to laugh. I looked at Ruby and she motioned to come over.

I walked over and stood next to her.

"Um quick question? Why can't she speak?" I asked.

"Well… it's kind of a long story. Neo and Yang were on a date when a boarbatusk attacked them. Before they could even react, the boarbatusk charged at her… she was in the ER for ten hours. Yang was with her the whole time." Ruby said.

I looked at the two and saw Yang place her hand on Neo's.

"Man… I can't imagine what that must be like." I said.

"Yeah…" Ruby said. "Are you having fun?"

"So far? Yeah." I said.

"Good." Ruby said.

"You know, it feels odd to say this, but I'm glad that I crashed here." I said.

"Okay yeah that does sound odd." Ruby chuckled.

"I'm serious." I said. "If I didn't crash here, I would've have met all of these people, Professor Ozpin, and I wouldn't have been able to meet you." I said.

Ruby blushed at that last part.

"Hey Satoshi! You wanna join us?" Neptune asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I better go see how the guests are doing." Ruby said.

"Okay." I said.

I walked out of the house to see Sun and Neptune both had sore arms.

"You guys were arm wrestling?" I asked.

"Yeah… I won." Sun groaned.

"Why am I not surprised you got hurt?" Blake asked.

"That's cause we are idiots."

"Yeah, an idiot who still lost." Sun said.

'And he still lost.' Mom said. 'Ash, tomorrow you will retrieve your last Pokémon… and you give them all to Professor Oak…'

"Hey Satoshi," Sun chuckled, "you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You okay bro?" Neptune asked.

"I think uh… I think I'm actually gonna go rest my head…" I said.

"Oh okay. Hope you feel better." Sun said.

I walked inside and went into my room. I fell onto the bed and it felt like my head was killing me.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"It's nothing Pikachu." I said.

I stared at the ceiling and felt my eyes grow heavy.

I saw an image of a girl and a guy with glasses. They both had blonde hair.

"Why am I getting these images?" I sighed.

*knock knock*

Ruby entered the room and saw me on the bed.

"Hey, Sun said that you weren't feeling good." She said.

"I had another memory… it wasn't really good." I said.

"Oh…"

"And I got another one. It was more of an image than a memory." I said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"But you have a party to take care of." I said.

"Eh to hell with that. I'd rather be here to take care of you." Ruby said.

I blushed at that.

"Thanks." I said.

Ruby smiled as she sat down.

"Hey Ruby?" I asked.

"Yes Ash?" Ruby asked.

"I was wondering… if, I don't know, you may wanna like go out or something some day." I said.

Ruby blushed but also smiled.

"I think that I would like that." She said.

I smiled.

"Okay." I chuckled. "Go on, I'm just gonna rest my eyes a bit."

"Get some sleep." Ruby said.

As she left I wanted to break into a small dance. I felt so happy that she said yes! I hope I just don't mess this up.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I said yes! I said yes! I need to not freak out. But I need some help. And I know one person who knows fashion and is able to stay quiet.

"Hey Velvet, can I ask you a favor?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov: Ash**

"You're taking Ruby somewhere nice, correct?" Yang asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe a movie or something. But I'm going to do whatever she wants." I said.

"Correct answer." Cinder said.

"And I promise to be back by six." I said.

"Correct." Yang smiled. "Because if you aren't back by then, I will peel your skin off."

"Ah Yang, so young, you first cut him up and squeeze salted lemonade into the wounds." Cinder said.

I just sat there, fearing my own safety.

"Now Ash, go have fun." Yang said. "This is enough for a movie and lunch with Ruby."

I walked out of the room and was immediately grabbed by Torchwick.

"Here's a list of things and places she loves." He said. "Don't take their threats lightly."

"I won't." I said.

I walked out of the house to see Ruby. She had her red cape, a black shirt, and jeans on.

"Hey there Ash." Ruby said. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Uh where would you like to go?" I asked.

Ruby seemed to think.

"How about wherever our hearts take us?" Ruby asked.

"I think I know what you wanna do first." I smiled.

 **Pov change: Yang**

I saw Ash and Ruby pull out their Beowulfs and hop on. In an instant, they were dashing off.

"You think she's safe?" Cinder asked.

"The entire time he's been here, he hasn't done anything that would be considered inappropriate. Also, Ruby would never be willing to try anything to soon. I think she's in safe hands." I said.

"Very well." Cinder said as she walked away.

 **Pov change: Ash**

"Where are we going?!" I asked.

"Hehehe wherever I want, right?!" Ruby laughed.

"I don't know if I like that laugh." I said.

We came to a halt when Ruby was gasping in awe.

"The new camp camp movie is out!" Ruby said.

We hopped off and returned our Beowulfs.

"Satoshi, please! Pleasepleaseplease." Ruby begged.

"Okay." I said.

We walked up and ordered tickets. We walked in and I let Ruby order whatever she wanted.

"Two chocolate chip cookies, a large popcorn, a large slurpee…"

Oh dear god what have I done…

We walked into the theater, both of us carrying Ruby's order.

We sat down and watched as the movie started. I looked at Ruby as she began to nibble on her cookie.

"You look really cute." I said.

Ruby looked at me and smiled before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Shh. Movie." She said.

"What is camp camp?" I asked.

"Stop." Ruby playfully whacked my shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry," I chuckled, "I guess I'll just ask during the movie."

Ruby gasped.

"You wouldn't dare." She said. "I will make you choke on popcorn."

"Okay I guess, but you know what this means." I said.

"Huh?" She looked at me.

"You have to show me the rest of camp camp." I said.

"Okay. Okay. Hush." Ruby said.

 **Later**

"That was such a great movie!" Ruby yelled.

"How did Max set space on fire?" I asked.

"You didn't see that he switched the hose from water to gas?" Ruby asked.

"Oh…" I said.

"Okay, its one o'clock, what should we do now?" Ruby asked.

"How about some lunch?" I asked.

"Okay." Ruby said. "I'm hungry actually so it's perfect."

"How are you hungry?!" I asked.

Ruby laughed.

We found a small cafe and sat down. We placed our orders. I ordered a sandwich with some chips and Ruby ordered fish and chips.

"So Ruby… I have a question." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked as she sipped her water.

"Um, you don't have to tell me if it's too personal, but… what happened to your mom and Yang's mom?"

"My mom… Summer Rose, she died. She had… she had cancer. Cinder and I were maybe six and two, Yang was four. One day while we were all watching TV with her, dad came in and told us to leave the room. That's when we heard the flatline and we at first, I didn't know until Cinder began crying…" Ruby said.

"I-I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. You didn't know. Yang's mom… she told her and her dad that she was going to get some groceries and then… she just didn't come home."

"She just left?" I asked.

"Yeah… Yang tried to find her, but she came back with no luck." Ruby said.

"Here are your orders." The waitress handed us our food.

"Thank you." We said.

"You know Satoshi, this was fun." Ruby changed the subject.

"I'm glad you had a good time." I said.

"I'm glad that I had a good time with you." Ruby said.

I smiled.

Ruby placed her hand on mine and I placed my hand on hers.

 **Later**

We were walking back to the house, Ruby holding my arm.

"I had fun." Ruby said.

"I'm glad." I said.

Ruby tugged on my arm. When I looked at her, she pulled me in for a quick peck on the cheek.

"AHA!" We heard.

We looked towards the house and we saw Yang and Neo. Yang had a camera and Neo was silently laughing.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't mind us! Go back to kissing your boyfriend." Yang said.

"He's not my… well I guess he… SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled

I looked at Ruby. I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"WOOO!" Yang cheered.

Ruby and I broke apart and she smiled.

"I guess you are now my boyfriend." She said.

"I guess I am." I said.

"Well… that's another thing I'm glad about." Ruby smiled.

"We will give you some space." Yang said.

"For some reason, I doubt that." I said.

Yang winked before she and Neo walked in.

"I love you." Ruby said.

"I…AGGH!" I grabbed my head on agony.

"ASH?! What's wrong?!" Ruby asked.

"It's a memory…" I groaned.

'…I have something I need to…'

'What is it, S…'

'…lings for you.'

'Serena… can't…'

 **Pov change: Ruby**

All I could do was watch Ash as he was groaning in pain. This was bad.

"Yang! Cinder!" I yelled.

Cinder and Yang ran out and saw Ash.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I think I triggered a memory or something. I just said that I loved him and he started screaming." I said.

"Come on." Yang said as she picked Ash up.

Neo came out and helped too.

They walked him into his room where Pikachu was constantly yapping. I grabbed one of Ash's pokeballs.

"Here. Lucario come out." I said.

'Mistress, what has happened?' Lucario asked.

"Ash had a memory return to him." I said.

I notice Neo's eyes widen. Yang grabbed Neo and took her into the other room.

Lucario placed his paw over Ash's head.

'Master will be fine. He jut needs rest.' Lucario said.

"Very well. Lucario return." I said.

Cinder looked at me as I returned Lucario.

"What?" I asked.

"Did he try anything?" She asked.

"No, other than kiss me, which I allowed." I said.

"Very well." Cinder said as she left.

I sat down and held Ash's hand. Yang walked in and quietly shut the door.

"Neo knows. She promises not to tell." Yang said.

I nodded my head and looked at Ash.

"I'll let you know when dad comes back." Yang said.

I nodded again and waited.

 **Later**

 **Pov change: Ash**

I opened my eyes to see Ruby was lightly snoring.

"Hey…" I sighed.

Ruby immediately woke up and looked at me.

"Ash!" She hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Ruby said.

Ruby leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"So that wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Nope." Ruby smiled.

"Well it's like you said." I said.

"Hm?"

"Another thing to be glad about." I said.

Ruby chuckled.

"Come on, let's get some food." Ruby said as she pulled me up.

That memory was… odd. She seemed so familiar but I couldn't seem to figure out who she was. But that doesn't matter. Right now, I couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov: Ash**

It's been about six, coming up on seven months, in Vale. It was a few days later when Yang told everyone that Ruby and I were together and since then, it's been normal. I've gotten to know everyone a lot more since then. But… Ruby and I have been talking and… we're gonna tell everyone. We're gonna tell them the truth.

"Ash are you sure about this?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure." I said. "I wanna let everyone know."

"Okay." Ruby said. "Shall I call everyone?"

I nodded.

"I'll tell them to meet us where we caught Beowulf." Ruby said.

I nodded and grabbed my hoodie.

We walked out of my room and I walked out to release Beowulf.

"Remember where we met?" I asked.

Beowulf nodded.

"Think you wanna go over there?" I asked.

Beowulf leaned down.

I turned to see Ruby coming out of the house.

"They are all meeting us there." Ruby said.

Ruby released Beo and were off to our destination.

 **Later**

We came to a halt when we saw that we were here. Everyone was here. We hopped off and returned our Beowulfs.

"Hey guys. I appreciate you all coming here today." I said.

"Sure thing, Satoshi. What's up?" Sun asked.

I looked at Weiss. Weiss nodded.

"I… I am not who I say I am." I said.

I saw everyone begin to look confused.

"My name is not Satoshi Red. It's Ash Ketchum." I said.

I then saw that they were beginning to talk amongst themselves.

"Wait, you're the one that they were looking for like five months ago?" Sun asked.

I nodded.

"Why?" Velvet asked.

"I don't remember much… I crashed here and got amnesia. I am slowly getting my memory back but I get these small memories of my past. But from what I remember was that my mom wanted me to give all of my Pokémon to my professor to keep. I then remember someone giving me a pokeball that had Dragonite. After that… all I remember was meeting Ruby." I said.

"You were just trying to escape your past." Blake said.

"Who knew?" Ren asked.

Weiss and Neo raised their hands. Slowly, Cinder and Torchwick raised their hands too.

"You tell us now… why?" Coco asked.

"I… I didn't want there to be any shocking discoveries. I've known you guys over the last few months and I consider most of you my closest friends, others as something more." I looked at Ruby.

Ruby walked up to me and hugged me. She let go and stood next to me.

"I don't care who you were before. I love you." Ruby said.

"Anyone who gets on my sister's lovey dovey side is good in my book." Yang said.

"I agree, however I still have some doubts." Cinder said as she and Torchwick walked up.

"You ran away from those who wished to push you down. I think that I can say that you are okay in my book." Blake said.

"What she said." Sun said.

"You've shown that you stay true to your word. That's hard for people. I trust Ruby and if she trusts you, then I trust you." Weiss said.

"The kid's good in my book." Coco said.

"Same." Velvet smiled.

"If you haven't broken his legs since he's arrived, that means he's awesome!" Nora said.

"I believe that it was his destiny to be here." Pyhrra said.

"I couldn't care who you were then, you are who you are now. And I like who you are now." Jaune said.

Neo made a bunch of hand signals.

"Neo says that you're good in her book." Yang said.

Suddenly Nora sucker punched me in the stomach.

"AGH!" I groaned.

"NORA!" Everyone yelled.

"What? Weren't we supposed to do that since he lied?" Nora asked.

Jaune and Sun helped me up.

"Ow." I said.

"Sorry." Nora scratched the back of her head.

I looked at Ruby.

"Now that that's all taken care of… how about we all go see a movie?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Satoshi." Sun said.

 **Later**

It's been a few hours after we all separated. The moon was starting to come out. I walked out of the house and stared at the moon.

"Hey." Ruby said behind me.

"Hey." I said.

"What're you doing all the way out here? It's dangerous to be alone out here at night." Ruby said.

"I just wanted to look at the moon and think." I said.

Ruby sat next to me and wrapped a blanket around me.

"You know, I'm glad you told them. I trust them not to say anything." Ruby said.

"I didn't want to lie to my friends." I said.

'HOW DARE YOU!' Someone yelled.

"Agh." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Just a memory." I said.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah…"

Ruby scooted close and snuggled next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and kept her close.

"Hey Ruby." I said.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Wanna train Beowulf tomorrow?" I asked.

Ruby gasped.

"YES IT CAN BE A DATE!" Ruby yelled.

I chuckled.

"Come on, let's head back inside." I said.

"Nnnn." Ruby held her arms towards me.

"Okay." I said as I lifted Ruby up onto my back.

"Love you." Ruby said.

"Love you too." I said as we walked back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about a eight or nine months now since I've been here. Ruby told me about this tradition that Vale does where the whole island celebrates in downtown Vale. Fireworks will light up the sky and there will be dancing until the sun comes up. It sounds like an awesome event. We still have about five more hours before we need to head over, so I decided to take Ruby on a little date.

"LETS GET HIM BEO!" Ruby laughed as she released her Beowulf.

"You're up Beowulf!" I yelled as I threw his pokeball.

"Use growl." Ruby said.

"Not so fast, use aura sphere!" I said.

Beowulf shot a ball from his mouth and hit Beo before he could attack.

"Meany! Let's go use tackle!" Ruby yelled.

Beo charged at Beowulf and tacked him to the ground.

"Use bite!" Ruby said.

Beo opened his jaws and but deep into Beowulf's shoulder.

"Beowulf! Use power up punch!"

Beowulf punched Beo right in the temple, making him roll a bit back.

"Use aura sphere." We both said.

Both of our Beowulfs opened their mouths and fired black balls at each other. The orbs hit each other and a cloud of dust blocked our view.

"You know the plan, Beowulf!" I smirked.

"What plan?" Ruby asked.

When the dust settled, we saw only one Beowulf.

"Where'd Beowulf g-"

Suddenly the ground burst open in front of Beo and Beowulf gave a punch right under the jaw to Beo. He then opened his mouth and shot an aura sphere at Beo. Beo was launched back and when he landed, he was unconscious.

"Hey no fair!" Ruby shook her arms. "We agreed no plans!"

"It was the perfect opportunity." I said.

"Hmph." Ruby pouted.

I walked up and patted her head.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Ruby punched me in the shoulder.

"You should be." Ruby said.

"Ow… okay." I chuckled.

"Are you all set for the event?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go get dressed." I said.

"Same, someone had the bright idea to make two Beowulfs fire aura spheres at each other, and now I have dust all over me." Ruby said.

"Hey you ordered it too." I said.

"Yeah well… just shut up and get me home." Ruby said.

I nodded and held Ruby's hand.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." Ruby said.

We walked on home, passing the decorations and all of the shops. When we reached the halfway point at the pokecenter, Ruby stopped me.

"I call dibs on shower. You can take the Pokémon in." Ruby said.

"And how did I win this?" I asked.

"By cheating." Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"I guess that's a fair point." I sighed.

"Just hurry up." Ruby laughed as she handed me Beo. She gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off. "Love you!" She yelled.

"Come on you two, let's go." I sighed.

I walked into the pokecenter and saw Pyhrra.

"Hey Pyhrra." I said.

"Oh hello Satoshi." Pyhrra smiled.

"How'd the date with Jaune go?" I asked.

"Good. He was really nervous which was funny." Pyhrra said.

"Well hopefully it will get easier for him." I said.

"Hopefully. How can I help you?" She asked.

"I have these two Beowulfs who need some healing." I said.

"Another date?" Pyhrra asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Sounds like it was fun. I can have these two ready in about a day or so. I'm closing down early for the festival."

"Okay." I said. "Have fun at the festival."

"You too." Pyhrra waved.

I left the building and began to jog back to the house.

When I arrived, Pikachu ran out and jumped into my arms.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said.

"Hey buddy." I smiled.

"Is that you Ash?" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, I'm in the bathroom." Ruby said.

"Okay." I said.

I walked into my room and saw the outfit. It was more formal comfort clothing that Coco helped me pick out.

I heard the bathroom door open and shut and a knock on my door.

"Ash, you can use the shower now." Ruby said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I walked into my room and grabbed my dress. It was on the scale of what Weiss usually wears. However, I made sure to have some comfortable shoes. I put on my underwear and most of my dress. Arceus, I hate when dresses have zippers on the back.

I heard the shower stop.

"Hey Ash?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Sure, let me just get some pants on." Ash said.

I waited, maybe a minute, when he walked in. He had black jeans,and a stylish business shirt on.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Uh can you zip up my dress?" I asked.

"Yeah, here." Ash said.

I turned around and felt him zip up my dress.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Ash said.

I turned around and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Hard to believe I met you this year." I said.

"Hard to believe that I met you too." Ash smiled.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Ash said.

"Come on, we should get going." I said.

 **Pov change: Ash**

We arrived at the festival and we saw Yang and Neo.

"Hey Yang." I waved.

"Sup." Yang said.

I looked at Neo and hopefully Yang's teachings are worth it.

 **Pov change: Neo**

'Hello Neo, I hope to see you in a bathtub tonight.' Ash said through hand signals.

 **Pov change: Ash**

Neo straight up punched me in the face.

"OW!" I yelled.

Yang was laughing her ass off. I feel like I should've known she would do something.

 **Pov change: Neo**

'That fucking pig!' I signaled to Yang.

"Neo… Neo… that was me." Yang was dying from laughter.

'WHAT?!' I asked.

'I told Ash that meant Hope you have fun.' Yang said.

I punched Yang in the arm.

"Ow!" Yang laughed.

 **Pov change: Ash**

"Neo apologizes." Yang said.

I nodded.

"You have quite the punch." I winced.

Neo smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Yang said.

We walked over to where everyone else was.

"Sup." Sun waved.

"Hey Blake. Hey Sun." We said.

"Are you guys ready?" Blake asked.

"You bet." I said.

We heard a mic turn on and someone begin to tap it. We looked and saw professor Ozpin.

"I shall keep this brief. It has been another wonderful year in Vale. We have made new friends."

I looked at everyone around me.

"We have formed new relationships."

I looked at Ruby and Ruby looked at me.

"And that is what keeps us strong. Our love for one another. Let us end this year and look towards the future."

We all clapped and cheered.

"Three! Two! One! Light 'em up!" We heard.

Suddenly, maybe twenty fireworks were shot into the air.

I grabbed Ruby and pulled her in for a kiss as they all went off.

"You're so cliche." Yang said.

We broke apart and Ruby smiled.

"I'm glad for one thing." Ruby said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You." Ruby said.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Ruby said.

We watched the fireworks go off for maybe ten minutes before they began to die down. That's when the music came on and people started dancing. Cinder and Torchwick were starting to dance, Yang and Neo were dancing, Coco and Velvet were just holding each other closely, Blake and Sun were slow dancing, Weiss and Neptune were laughing, Jaune and Pyhrra were just talking, and Ren was keeping Nora from any caffeinated drinks.

"Wanna join everyone?" Ruby asked.

"I would love to." I said.

We walked onto the dance floor and kept each other close.

Everything around us blurred out and all I could hear was the music.

 **(Play All Our Days)**

'I will stay with you… all… our… days.'

I looked at Ruby and kissed her on the forehead.

"Never leave me." Ruby placed her head on my chest.

"I won't. I promise." I rested my head on hers.

The fireworks began again and we both smiled as we saw the beautiful explosions in the dark sky.

"I liked that song." I said.

"Want it to be our song?" Ruby asked.

I nodded.

"Okay." Ruby smiled. "I like it too."

"Happy New Year, Ruby." I said.

"Happy New Year, Satoshi." Ruby said.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about four years since I've been in Vale. I know this place like the back of my hand now. Over my time here, I've learned all about the Pokémon here. From Beowulfs to the Legendary Dragon. Ruby and I once tried to find him but that didn't end so well.

 **In the past**

"RUBY YOU JUST HAD TO FIRE AN AURA SPHERE IN THE TUNNEL!" I yelled.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU TOLD ME WE WERE IN MIDDLE OF GRIMM TERRITORY, WE MIGHT BE HAVING A DIFFERENT STORY!" Ruby yelled back.

Behind us we're very angry and very hungry Beowulfs.

 **Present**

Yeah… but you know we've had our ups. Ruby and I have been together now for four years technically. And I love her just as much. We've never argued or broken up. It's been an equal relationship between us I guess.

I've gotten to know people more on a personal level. Like how Blake used to have another boyfriend who was… he wasn't good to her. Weiss' parents have been strict on her since she was born and always expecting the best of her. But on the upside, I think I'm now on everyone's good side. Except Cinder… she scares me.

I woke up and looked down. Pikachu was purring on my chest.

"Hey Pikachu." I smiled.

"Pika?" Pikachu yawned.

"Let's go for a jog." I smiled.

Pikachu nodded.

I got out of bed, got dressed, and snuck out with Pikachu. I felt the cold breeze kiss my cheeks. Winter was here again.

"Alright Pikachu, let's do two miles." I said.

"Pi." Pikachu nodded.

We started off with a slow jog before we began to run. The sun slowly began to rise and it's warmth wrapped around me like a blanket. I ran down the road and to the right. I ran for maybe fifteen minutes when I then turned left towards the city. I ran up to the flower shop where someone was working the early shift.

"Hey Velvet." I waved.

"Hi Satoshi." Velvet smiled.

"You okay? You seem a bit off." I said, noticing that she had bags under her eyes.

"I just haven't been sleeping as much. Coco went to Signal and that's a two week walk." Velvet said.

"And you're worried?" I asked.

"I guess…"

"Well that just proves to her how much you care about her." I said.

"Thanks Satoshi." Velvet smiled. "What can I get for you?"

"Well it's that special day." I said.

"Anniversary?" Velvet asked.

"Kind of. It's tomorrow and I wanna get everything ready before hand." I wobbled my hand.

"Well I think I know the perfect thing for her." Velvet said.

She walked over to some flowers and pulled them out.

"These are summer roses. They bloom around this time of the year and you know, they're just perfect for her." Velvet said.

"Thanks Velvet." I said.

I pulled out my pokedex and had it pay for me. I've been helping Ruby's dad so he's been giving me a sort of allowance.

"No problem." Velvet smiled as she handed back my pokedex.

I turned around and started to jog back with Pikachu.

I heard a ping on my pokedex and lifted it up.

Message from 'Ice Queen'

'I think the cave we all went into has some. Why?'

'It's our anniversary. Can't I get something special?' I replied.

I put my pokedex away and jogged back with the flowers.

I made it back to the house and saw that Taiyang was already up and cooking breakfast.

I walked in and placed the flowers on the drawer.

"Hello Mr. Xiao Long." I said.

"Ash, I keep telling you, just Tai." Tai said.

"Um Tai, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" I asked.

"Uh sure." Tai said as he turned off the stove.

"Go get some sleep Pikachu." I said.

Pikachu ran off into my room.

We walked outside and sat on one of the tree stumps that Tai and I cut down.

"What's up sport?" Tai asked.

"Um well… you're daughter and I have been dating for four years now. I uh heh well, sir, I was wondering… *sigh* Mr. Xiao Long, I ask for your permission to propose to Ruby." I said nervously.

Tai stared at me and began to chuckle. His chuckle turned into full on laughter.

"Ash, you remind me of me when I asked Raven's dad if I could marry her." Tai said.

"Does that mean yes?" I asked, confused.

"Ash, you have been with Ruby for four years now. And since then, you've been good to her, you haven't cheated on her, you haven't forced her into anything without my consent. You have been the best boyfriend for her ever." He said. "Ash, I hate calling you Satoshi. But maybe, I'll find it easier to call you son."

' _Ple… care of him De…'_

 _'I pro….'_

 _'Go…ye son.'_

It felt like my head split open with that memory. That memory felt very old. God why did it hurt so much!

"Are you okay Ash?" Tai asked.

"Yeah…" I grumbled. "Sorry, I had a memory return."

"Here. Give me your hand." He said.

I reached out towards him and gave him my hand.

"I, Taiyang Xiao Long, allow you, Ash Ketchum, to marry my daughter, Ruby Rose." He said.

I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks… dad." I said.

"No problem. Now go deliver my daughter her flowers." He said.

I nodded and walked into the house. I picked up the flowers and slightly opened the door to Ruby's room. She was still sleeping. I snuck in and placed the flowers beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Happy anniversary." I whispered.

I quietly walked out and sighed.

"You got the approval?" I heard.

"Yes I did, Torchwick." I said.

"Tell you what, follow me." He said.

"What're you-"

"Shut up and follow me, will ya?" He asked.

We walked outside and he released a Nevermore.

"Get on." He said.

"You're not gonna do what you did last time, are you?" I asked.

I still can't believe how I survived that drop.

"No you moron. Here." He handed me his pokedex.

Amount: 37,678 pokedollars

"Roman I-"

"You will." He said.

I nodded.

"Nevy, why don't you take Ash to the jewelry store in Atlas." He said.

Nevy screeched and began to ascend. In an instant, we were off to Atlas.

 **Later**

I landed in the Nevermore landing zone.

"Wait here?" I asked.

Nevy just looked at me.

"Okay then." I said as I began to walk around when I realized… I have no clue where I am.

"Salutations Satoshi." I heard.

I turned around to see Penny.

"Hey Penny." I said.

"You seem lost." Penny said.

"Heh you can say that again." I said.

"What're you trying to find?" Penny asked.

"Well, I want to find… The Jewel." I said.

"Oh okay, follow me, I shall lead you there." Penny said. "So Satoshi, how have you and Ruby been?"

"We've been perfect." I smiled. "We actually have our four year anniversary coming soon."

"Ooh that sounds important." Penny said.

"This one definitely is for me." I smiled.

We turned the corner to see a store with quite expensive jewelry on display.

"Here you are." Penny said.

"Thanks Penny." I said.

"Anything for Ruby's special best friend." Penny smiled as she walked away.

I walked into see a woman who was working at the register.

"Hello there, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you can help me pick out a ring."

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I woke up to see the flowers beside me and smiled.

"Ash… you dork…" I stretched.

I got up and got dressed before walking out of my room. Yang and dad were eating breakfast and Cinder was relaxing with Roman as they watched TV.

"Where's Ash?" I asked.

"He's in Atlas." Roman said.

"Why?" I asked.

"How the he- UGH" Roman grunted as Cinder elbowed him.

"He'll probably be back soon." Cinder said.

"He better be. It's our anniversary." I said.

"He got you flowers didn't he?" Dad asked.

"Well, if that's all then…" I growled.

"Relax kid, Ash would never do something like that." Roman said.

"He's probably getting you that cookie recipe you always dreamed of." Yang said.

"*gasp* Warm dough with cold chocolate chips?!" I asked.

"I don't think that's real." Dad said.

"Shush!" I said.

At that moment, we heard a loud screech as Nevy landed near the house.

"About time." Roman said.

We walked outside to see Ash was carrying a box of chocolates.

"Hey I bought you some chocolate from Atlas." He said.

"You won me over." I smiled as I took it.

"I have something else." Ash said.

"Let me see!" I squealed.

"Hang on. I set up a whole schedule for today." Ash said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ash leaned in and whispered. "It involves looking for the dragon."

"REALLY?!" I asked.

"Ready for a trip to mount Glenn?"

"Hell yeah!" I yelled.

"Ruby." Dad said.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"I'll go get Pikachu and the others." Ash said.

"I'll go get Beo." I said.

 **Pov change: Ash**

When Ruby ran off, I took out Roman's pokedex and handed it to him.

"You got what you wanted?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright." Roman said.

"Ready." Ruby said.

She had a backpack on with what looked like water and chocolate.

"Ready." I said.

 **Later**

We managed to walk past the Devil tunnel filled with Beowolves (found out I've been spelling it wrong) and make it to a cave that looked convincing.

We walked in and almost as if a warning, we heard the loudest groan ever. I looked at Ruby and placed my finger against my mouth. Ruby nodded and we began to slowly move toward the noise. We walked around the corner and sure enough… it was so big. And it was asleep.

I looked at Ruby. She smiled and pulled out Beo.

I lifted my hand and counted down. Three. Two. One.

"BEO GO GET HIM!" Ruby yelled.

"LUCARIO, ITS TIME FOR US TO CATCH A LEGEND!" I yelled.

The dragon woke up and roared at us, making us move back a few inches.

"BEO USE AURA SPHERE!" Ruby yelled.

"Hey Lucario, let's show off our newest move. Aura barrage."

Lucario formed two orbs in his paws and threw them up into the air. Then another two. And another two. In five seconds, there were about thirty orbs in the air.

Lucario formed one more and threw it. There were multiple explosions and we heard the dragon roar as it was suffering damage. The dragon swung its tail and slammed into Lucario, making him fly into the wall.

"Beo! Use fury swipes!" Ruby yelled.

Beowolf jumped at the dragon and began to rapidly claw the dragon's neck.

"Use bite!" Ruby yelled.

Beowolf bit the dragon's wound and continued to bite. The dragon screeched as it slammed itself into the wall. Beowolf fell and jumped back in front of Ruby.

Lucario pushed himself out of the wall and hopped back over to us.

The dragon smashed it's wings against the ground and roared. According to the legend, that meant one thing.

"LUCARIO! Arua shield! QUICK!" I yelled.

"Join him Beo!" Ruby said.

"Beowolf! You too." I released Beowolf.

The three aura users formed a large shield around us and held it. The dragon opened its mouth and shot a massive sacred fire at us. The shield started to crack as the flames got bigger.

"Ash?" Ruby asked.

I looked at her and held her hand.

"I believe in you guys." I said.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Go Beo!" Ruby cheered.

The shield started to crack more when the dragon stopped its last resort. The dragon was starting to breathe heavily.

"He's used his last attack." I said.

"It's all you Ash." Ruby said as she tossed me an ultra ball.

I aimed and threw my pokeball at the beast and saw the large being turn red and get sucked in.

*clink* *clink* *clink* *ping*

Both of us couldn't believe it. We saw the ball and… we still couldn't believe it.

"Ash… d-did we…"

"W-We got it." I chuckled.

Ruby jumped high into the air, screaming in joy. When she landed, she ran at me. I managed to pick her up by the waist and twirl her around as we both laughed.

"Here." I said.

We walked over and picked up the pokeball. As I picked it up, I was blinded by a sudden light that hit my eyes. When my vision was restored… it was beautiful.

"Ruby come here." I said.

Ruby walked over and gasped. It was all of Vale. You could even see Signal and Haven.

"It's beautiful." Ruby said.

I looked at her.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said.

Ruby blushed and kissed my cheek.

"This was the best anniversary ever." Ruby said.

"It's not over yet." I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Ruby… you have been my everything. You saved me when I crashed. You helped me when I was getting my memory back. You have been the shoulder for me to lean on when I needed you most. I love you… and I wanna be with you forever." I said as I got on one knee.

"A-Ash, are you-"

I pulled out the box and heard her gasp.

"Ruby Rose?" I asked. "Will you marry me?"

Ruby began to cry as she nodded.

"Yes. Yes I will." Ruby said.

I smiled as I put the ring on her.

 **No pov**

"Come on, my loving fiancé. We have to show everyone our surprises." Ash said.

"Right behind you." Ruby smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Do you believe in destiny? I don't remember much and maybe it was my destiny to forget, as silly as that sounds. I remember someone yelling at me that I need to lose my Pokémon or give them away. I don't remember but from what I can recall, I'd rather keep it that way.

I sighed as I looked at the ceiling.

"Something wrong?" I heard.

I looked to my left and saw my wonderful wife, Ruby Red. We've been married for about six years now. I held her hand and kissed it.

"Nothing, sweetie." I said.

"Tell me." She said.

"Nah." I said.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." She said.

"I had another memory." I said.

"Really? Last one you said you had was when we had Summer." Ruby said.

"Yeah… I know…" I said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"It was me staring at the sky and talking to Pikachu." I said as I looked down at Pikachu, who was sleeping at the foot of our bed.

We started to hear crying which made us both laugh.

"I got it." I said.

"You sure?" Ruby asked.

"Get some more sleep." I smiled as I kissed her head.

"Okay." Ruby said as she went back to sleep.

I got out of our room and walked across from our door and opened it to see our five year old daughter, Summer Red, was crying.

"Hey there Summer, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bad dream." She said.

"Aw come here." I said as I picked her up.

We walked back into our room.

"What was it?" Ruby asked.

"Someone had a little nightmare." I said.

"Aw would someone like to sleep with mommy and daddy?" Ruby asked.

Summer nodded.

I walked over and gently placed Summer on the bed.

"I'll go make some breakfast." I said.

"Pancakes." Summer said.

"On it." I said.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the pancake mix, poured it into a pan, and turned on the stove.

 **Later**

I finished setting up breakfast when Ruby and Summer walked out.

"Pancakes?" Summer asked.

I showed her the plate.

"Three pancakes in the shape of Pichu with maple syrup cheeks." I said.

"Yay!" Summer cheered as she ran to the plate.

"And for my lovely wife, a plate of eggs and bacon with a freshly baked cookie." I said.

Ruby kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in." She said.

"No problem." I smiled.

We all sat down and began to eat.

"So Ash, what's your plan today?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I was planning on jogging to the training field to work with the Pokémon." I said.

"But it's a Sunday…" Ruby looked at me wth sad eyes, "and you've been training every day for the past four years. Can't you spend one day with us?"

"I don't…" I saw Ruby's puppy eyes, "okay, I will."

"Yay!" Summer cheered.

"Come on, we should go let the Pokémon know, it's a free day."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Summer reached towards me.

"You wanna come with me?" I asked.

Summer nodded.

"I guess, but someone needs to get dressed before that." I said.

"You do." Summer smiled.

"What? I thought that these were what you wear everyday." I said.

Summer began to giggle.

"You're silly, daddy." Summer said.

"Go get dressed, I'll do the same." I said.

I grabbed the plates when Ruby slapped my hand.

"You cook, I clean." She said.

"Thanks." I kissed her cheek.

I walked into our room and got dressed.

I opened the door and I felt a sudden force hit my legs.

"Hey Summer, ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Summer cheered.

"You have your mother's speed, that's for sure." I said as I picked her up.

 **Later**

We walked into the pokecenter where Pyhrra Arc was working.

"Hello Satoshi. Hello Summer." Pyhrra waved.

"Hey there, Pyhrra." I said.

"Healing?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Was yesterday a rough exercise?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ah Mr. Red!" We heard.

I turned around and saw Professor Port.

"Professor Port." I laughed as he and I shared a bear hug.

"How is the family?" He asked.

"Good." I said.

"Port!" Summer laughed as she hugged his legs.

"I can see that." Port laughed.

"So what's up, professor?" I asked.

"Well, I'm actually here to give you a message from Ozpin." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"He wishes for you to meet in the town center." Port said.

"Okay. Come on, Summer." I said.

"Okay, bye bye Port." Summer waved.

We walked to the town center to see professor Ozpin was sitting at a table. I walked up and sat down.

"Ah, Mr. Red, I see Port delivered the message." Professor Ozpin said.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Ash, out of all the people in this region, I believe that you would be the perfect candidate to be my champion for the world tournament." Ozpin said.

"Is it finally opening?" I asked.

"Finished construction last year and finished preparations for this year." Ozpin said.

"I-I'm honored." I said.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"I'll have to ask Ruby." I said.

"I'll be expecting a call then by tonight?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Very well then, I shall await your call." Ozpin said as he got up, "have a nice day you two."

We waved goodbye to Ozpin as he walked away.

"Wanna head back?" I asked.

Summer nodded.

I picked her up and we walked back to the house. On the way back, however, I managed to run into my sister in law and her wife.

"Hey Satoshi." Yang waved.

"Hey you guys." I smiled.

 _'Good morning Ash.'_ Neo said through sign language.

 _'Nice to see you too, Neo.'_ Neo has been helping me with sign language.

 _'Hi Nostril.'_ Summer's sign language… needs some improvement.

"So what're you guys up to?" I asked.

"Just going out for a walk." Yang said. "You?"

"Well, I need to talk to Ruby about something." I said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Ozpin wants me to be Vale's champion for the world tournament." I said.

"Congrats." Yang said.

Neo clapped.

"I'm going to ask Ruby if she wants to go."

"I bet she'd love it." Yang said.

 _'I wanna go.'_ Neo said.

"Maybe if you join." I said.

"We better get going." Yang said.

We waved to each other as the couple continued to go on their walk.

I made it back to the house and opened the door.

"That was a bit longer than expected." Ruby said.

"Well, I had a chat with professor Ozpin." I said.

"Oh?" Ruby asked.

"He wants me to be one of his champions for the world tournament." I said.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

I nodded.

"What's wrong? You don't seem happy." Ruby said.

"I don't know, I just… maybe it was one of my old memories, but I just have a bad feeling about tournaments." I said.

Ruby walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"If you don't wanna go, I will call Ozpin and say 'thanks, old man, but my husband does not want to go.'" She said.

We both laughed at that.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I kissed her. "I'm gonna go think about it."

"Okay." Ruby said.

I walked into our room and fell onto the bed.

Based off of the memories I had, I recall my mom yelling at me, these two girls telling me to run, a broken memory that was too fragmented to see, and a few other broken memories.

On one hand, I want to know what happened in my past. But on the other hand… I feel that knowing the past will just hurt me.

 **Later that evening**

I looked at Ruby who was asleep next to me. I stroked her hair before I got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

'Ah Mr. Red, I was wondering if you had forgotten to call.'

"I was deciding. And yes. I'll be one of your champions."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was decided, Ozpin paid for me and up to seven people to be at the Gyarados hotel suite. The people who were coming were Ruby, Summer, Yang, and Neo.

Roman and Cinder decided to buy their own hotel room for privacy and, according to Roman, "doesn't want me to spy on him."

I walked up to the bullhead and placed our bags into the compartments.

"That should be all of them." I said as I wiped my hands.

"All the bags ready?" Ruby asked.

I nodded.

"I'm proud that you're wanting to do this." Ruby kissed my cheek.

"Maybe I'll actually gain some more memories from this." I said.

"If not, then it'll still be fun." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, it will be." I said as I pulled her in and pecked her on the head.

"Are you two done?" We heard Roman ask.

"Is it a crime to love my wife?" I asked.

"It's a crime to make me watch." Roman pretended to vomit.

"We all set?" Yang asked as she and Neo walked up with bags.

"Yup." I said.

We saw Summer walk out with the Pichu plushie that we got her for her birthday.

"I'm ready." She jumped.

We all smiled as she got on.

"We'll be on the right behind you." Roman said as he released Nevy.

He and Cinder hopped on to Nevy and waited.

"Let's get going." I said.

"Wait!" We heard.

We looked and saw all of our friends walking over. Velvet and Coco, Blake and Sun, Pyhrra and Jaune, Ren and Nora, and Penny and Weiss. Weiss and Penny actually started to date about a year ago. She was married to Neptune until we found out that Neptune was abusing her. Penny looked after her and after that, they just started to talk and then it slowly expanded from there.

"What's up?" I asked.

Velvet walked up and handed me a box.

I opened it and saw that it had a bunch of freshly baked cookies.

"I made them this morning for you guys. It's our way of saying good luck." Velvet said.

"Thanks, Velvet." I smiled as I hugged her.

"You guys coming to watch?"

"We're all still packing but we'll be there by tomorrow morning." Weiss said.

I hopped onto the bullhead and as it ascended into the air, we waved as everyone wished us luck in the tournament.

I saw the other bullheads and Pokémon begin to ascend into the sky as well.

"Hey Windbreaker, why don't you stretch your wings?" I asked as I opened the pokeball.

Windbreaker stretched his wings and roared loudly as we all began to fly towards the world tournament.

"Windy!" Summer jumped.

"Come on back here Summer, we don't want you falling." Ruby said.

 _'That would be very unfortunate.'_ Neo said.

"No kidding Neo." Yang said.

"Okay." Summer said as she walked over to Ruby.

I sat down beside them and sighed.

"Hey pilot, how long is the ride?" I asked.

"Should be about a few hours." The pilot replied.

"I'm gonna rest a bit." I said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

"Don't fall out." Yang smiled.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep.

'You will give…Pokémon…'

'ASH RUN!'

I woke up, sweating bullets.

"Ash, you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Agh… just another nightmare." I said.

"Your memories?" Ruby asked.

I nodded looked out to see the evening sky.

"How close are we?" Yang asked.

"The pilot said that we should be there soon."

"Windbreaker?" I asked.

I heard him screech outside.

"Never mind." I said.

"Summer is sleeping right now." Ruby said as she placed her head on my shoulder.

 _'What was the memory?'_ Neo asked.

' _Same one it always is.'_ I said.

"Ladies and gentleman, I believe that I see our destination." The pilot said.

"Hey Satoshi!" We heard.

We looked out of the bullhead.

"Try to make the battle interesting." Roman said as he flew past us.

"I was about to say the same thing!" I said.

As Roman began to fly ahead, we saw multiple fireworks going off at the island off of the Kanto region. According to my old pokedex, I was from there… but I know now that my home region is Vale.

I pulled out my pokeball and aimed it at Windbreaker.

"Time to go back to sleep Windbreaker." I said.

Windbreaker gave one last roar as he was sucked into the ball and placed on my belt.

"Remember Summer, Ash's name has to be a secret. His name is Satoshi or daddy." Ruby said.

"Okie dokie." Summer said.

"Preparing for touchdown." The pilot said.

We sat down and strapped in our seat belts.

We felt the plane come to a halt before we felt a big thud.

"Thank you all for choosing captain Butch Flowers as your pilot." The pilot said.

We hopped off with our bags and looked around. There were already thousands of trainers here.

"Wow…" Ruby and I said.

"Mommy." Summer said.

Ruby picked Summer up and handed me the bags.

"Let's go check in." Yang said. "I'm exhausted."

As we began to walk, we heard a loud roar above us. We looked up to see a Dragonite land and a girl hop off. She had a black ponytail and darker skin than Ruby and I. That Dragonite seemed familiar.

"Hey Satoshi. Is that…"

"I don't know. Maybe. I just wanna get over to the center." I said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

"We'll be here with the bags, just let us know when you guys have a location for the hotel." Yang said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

 **A few minutes later**

 **Pov change: Yang**

We've been waiting for maybe fifteen minutes and now I was getting bored.

"Ugh where are they?" I asked.

'Maybe they're lost?' Neo asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Hello ladies." We heard.

We looked and saw a guy with tan skin and spiky brown hair.

"I can't help but see you two beauties are lost." He said.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I, madame, am Brock Harrison, gym leader of the pewter city gym."

 _'He seems like he has a big ego, and you know what they say about that.'_ Neo said.

We both chuckled at that.

"Can I help you girls at all?" He smirked. "Perhaps dinner?"

"Dude, we're married." We both showed him our wedding rings.

"So… the three of us?" He asked.

I smiled and walked up to him before slamming my fist into his stomach.

"I'll… take that as a… no…" he groaned.

"Get out of here." I said.

What a pig.

I felt my phone go off and saw that it was Ruby texting me.

'In between first and second.'

'On our way.'

 **Pov change: Ash**

We were in the room when Yang and Neo came in.

"Hey, how was everything?" I asked.

"Met some weird guy. Said his name was like Brock." Yang said.

I had a sudden memory of a guy cooking delicious foods.

"Satoshi, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Satoshi, what happened?" Ruby asked as she walked in.

"I had a memory." I said.

"Why don't you go rest? I'll take care of everything else." Ruby said.

"Okay…" I said.

As I walked back to the bedroom, I thought of two things.

This is gonna hurt getting my memory back. And this is definitely the place to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

**So someone named DD decided to reviewed my story as, "This could very well be the weakest fic I have seen on this site. For shame!" And to be honest, I'm not annoyed by it. I'm not gonna be the one to be easily pulled into this. I apologize that this person does not like my story and hope that he finds a story that he likes.**

I woke up sweating. I had the same nightmare again…

I looked at the time. It was about five in the morning. I looked to my left and saw Ruby had her hand on my leg. I gently moved it back to her side and walked out of the room. In the main room, Yang and Neo were asleep on the couch after watching a movie.

I walked out of my hotel room onto the balcony and stared at the city.

"Pikapi?" I heard.

"Hey Pikachu." I said.

"Pika Pikachu." He said.

"Still don't know what you're saying… hey Pikachu? Did we know that girl with the Dragonite?" I asked.

Pikachu slowly nodded his head.

"I figured…"

I walked back in and sat down on the chair.

"We should go get ourselves signed in today." I said.

Pikachu nodded.

I needed some time to think…

I opened my pokedex and saw that a park was about five minutes from here. I grabbed my red hoodie and a piece of paper.

"Hey Pikachu, I'm gonna go head out for a bit to think. Why don't you sleep in?" I asked.

Pikachu nodded and walked back to my bed. I wrote a note and left it on the counter in plain sight.

 **Later**

I walked into the park and saw no one was around.

"Lucario, I need some meditation." I said as I tossed his ball into the air.

' _Of course master.'_ Lucario said.

We both knelt and as I closed my eyes, I felt our minds connect through aura.

' _Master, I sense that you have many thoughts.'_

 _'I have many questions that I hope to answer here.'_ I said.

 _'You wish to find your memories here?'_

 _'At least some answers._ ' I said.

 _'And yet… you feel that these answers may not be what you hope.'_

 _'I feel like I want to remember my past but with what I have gathered about my past, it would be better for them to be forgotten.'_ I said.

' _It up to you to decide, master. You are in charge of your own destiny.'_ Lucario said.

We sat there meditating for about an hour as we felt the warmth of the sun hit my hoodie.

"It's time." I said.

I got up and returned Lucario.

I looked at the time, 6:29 am. The pokecenter should be open by now.

 **Later**

I made it to the pokecenter that Ruby and I saw on the way to the hotel. And I guess other people saw it too.

I stared at the line coming out of the center. It opened like five minutes ago…

That's when the I noticed the other door was open.

'Region champions only'

I walked up to that door and into the pokecenter. I saw that there weren't many people, just a guy with brown hair and a purple shirt, and Autumn, Vale's last champion.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I can be placed into the tournament." He said.

I walked up behind Salem and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah, Mr. Red, how nice to see you here." She smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Salem." I said.

The guy turned around and saw us.

"Hey, what region are you fighting for?" He asked.

"Vale. You?" I asked.

"Kanto. Name's Gary Oak." He said.

A sudden image of an old pokeball ripped in half appeared in my mind. Images are a lot less painful than full on memories.

"Name's Satoshi Red, current champion of Vale." I said.

"And I am Salem Grimm, former champion of Vale." Salem said.

"Well, I better get going, hope to see you both in the ring." He said as he left.

He seemed nice.

A sudden memory made my brain light on fire.

" _Gary, I don't care how long it'll take. I will become the Pokémon master and you and I will battle!"_

 _"We'll see about that, Ash." A younger Gary chuckled._

 _Gary and I hugged each other before we went our separate ways._

"Ow…" I said as I placed a palm on my head.

"What is it?" Salem asked.

"Oh nothing…" I said through the pain.

"Next." The nurse said.

Salem filled out her application and turned in her pokedex.

"Thank you ms. Grimm, welcome to the island." The nurse said.

Salem took her pokedex back and walked out of the building.

"Next." The nurse said.

I walked up and handed her my pokedex.

"Now, Mr. Red, just sign here and here." The nurse pointed at two blank spots on the paper.

I grabbed a pencil and signed the two spots.

"Thank you, Mr. Red, have a fun time on the island." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out.

Time to head back.

 **Later**

I walked into the lobby to see Weiss and Penny were here.

"Hey you two." I said.

They turned around and smiled.

"Hey Satoshi." They said.

I walked up to them and we started a small conversation.

"So that guy just tried to hit on Yang and Neo?" Weiss asked.

I nodded.

"When they said his name, they managed to bring back a memory." I said.

"How much?" Weiss asked.

"Not enough…" I rubbed my head.

"That is a shame." Penny said.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a teen with black glasses and black slick hair. Next to him was a girl who looked to be about my age with skin tight black shorts, a red jacket, and a red bandana.

"Hey, tell me where the pokecenter is." He sort of demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The girl slid over and whacked him on the head.

"Max, be respectful!" She yelled.

A sudden memory appeared of these two younger. They constantly fought about stuff.

"Hey are you okay, dude?" The girl waved hand in front of me.

"Hey!" Weiss said as she got in front of me.

"Oh, my apologies. It just seems like he's sick or something." She said.

"He is just having a headache." Weiss said.

Penny and Weiss looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll take him back to his room." Weiss said.

 **Later**

We were in the elevator, heading up to the room when Weiss felt my forehead.

"You had a memory, didn't you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah…" I said as my brain started to feel normal again.

"I take it that you used to know them?" Weiss asked.

"I think so, I got a bunch of memories of them fighting each other." I said.

"Well come on, you need some rest." Weiss said.

We walked out of the elevator and saw Yang and Neo in bikinis.

"Whoa, what happened to Satoshi?" Yang asked.

"Had another memory." I said.

"Okay, get him back to the room." Yang said.

"Already planning on it, you oaf." Weiss said as she and I walked up to the suite.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

A few minutes went by before Ruby opened up.

"S-Satoshi, what happened?" She asked.

"Memory." I said as I walked in.

"How is it hurting this bad?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know…" I said as I sat on the chair.

"Daddy!" Summer walked up to me.

"Hey sweety." I patted her head.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm good, buddy." I said.

"I'm heading back down to Penny." Weiss said.

"Good luck." Ruby said as she shut the door.

Ruby walked to the kitchen before walking over with a wet towel and placing it on my head.

"What was it?" She asked.

"These two people fighting. I remember them sort of. God… on a lighter note, I managed to sign up." I weakly smiled.

"You dolt." Ruby chuckled. "No outside time for the rest of the day."

"Alright…"

Well that was one down in my book… who knows how many more "pages" I have to recover.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been about two weeks since I showed up at the tournament. Man, there're a lot of people here. Everyone else from Vale showed up and are enjoying their time on the island. It is now time for the tournament introduction from the president of the Pokémon championships, Charles goodshow. Yang nicely retrieved my Pokémon this morning so I was all set.

"Can we go to the park?" Summer asked.

"After the introduction, Summer. Your daddy needs to gloat about being champion." Roman said.

"You're just salty that you didn't get to be champion." I said.

"Why yo-"

"No fighting." Cinder said.

"Yes ma'am." We both said.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

We walked out of the room to head downstairs. We made it to the lobby to see professor Ozpin.

"Ah Mr. Red, so glad that you are here early. Come now, we have some people to meet." He said. "Mr. Torchwick, I hope to see great things from you."

Roman rolled his eyes before he and Cinder walked off.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

We followed professor Ozpin to arena one of the eleven arenas. There were lots of people, yet two people stood out very much. He was a tall man with a red jacket and a red hat. The woman next to him had a yellow hat and a yellow and black outfit. They appeared to be meditating. Yet as soon as I saw the woman, my head started to hurt.

"Ah, professor Ozpin." We heard. I looked and saw a face that looked kind of familiar.

"Samuel Oak, how has life been?" Ozpin asked.

I felt my brain do what was the equivalent of swimming in lava. Ruby must've noticed and held my hand.

"This must be the infamous Satoshi Red. My name is Samuel Oak, I am the professor of Kanto. My champion is my grandson, Gary Oak."

A guy with a purple shirt walked up.

"Hey there." He said.

My brain fired up again.

'I can't hide it much longer.' I thought to myself.

"You okay there?" He asked.

"Satoshi has been having some stomach problems recently." Ruby said.

"Oh that sucks." Gary said.

"Ahem!" We heard.

We all looked at the source to see a man who wasn't very tall and was definitely not very young, yet dressed as if he was.

"Good morning, everyone. I bet you all know exactly why you're here. And you would be correct to assume that because you are all current or past champions, you will be fighting each other and other trainers for the title of World Champion. In a few hours, you shall all honorably represent your region to the crowds of trainers. After that, the first eleven fights shall be announced. I wish you all good luck in the fight." He said.

I felt someone bump into me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said.

I turned to see a woman with honey blonde hair, blue eyes, a pink hat, and a stylish outfit on.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to get a better… view…" she slowed down as she saw me.

Her face sparked a bunch of tingles in my mind.

"Satoshi?" Ruby asked.

"Alrighty then, will all of you please meet with your professors and wait as the arena is filled?" Charles asked.

I grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her and Summer towards Ozpin. I stood beside Salem.

"What is it Satoshi?" She asked.

"Nothing…" I said.

We watched as the arena started to fill up with trainers.

About five minutes went by when the stadium was filled with people.

"Hello everyone, welcome… to the world tournament!" He said.

We heard the crowd cheer.

"Now we have quite the crowd of trainers. All of you look like fine young people, in search of a purpose in life. Well, I hope you find it here."

The crowd cheered again.

"We have two people from every region here who have been chosen as their professor's champions. Announce yourselves."

"My name is Gary Oak and I'm the current champion of Kanto." Gary said.

"And now the previous champion… say where did he go?" Charles asked.

An assistant whispered something in his ear before he nodded.

"The other champion had to leave early for issues he would not say, but oh well. Hoenn, announce your champions!" Charles said.

"My name is May Maple and I am the current champion."

"My name is Max Maple and I was the last champion."

As the line got closer and closer, I held Ruby's hand tighter because every name sounded familiar.

"My name is Serena Vaniville, and I am the current champion of Kalos."

I felt my head hurt again.

"And now we have Vale." Charles said.

I walked up and saw everyone stare at me.

"My name is Satoshi Red… and I am the current champion of Vale." I said as I backed up.

"My name is Salem and I am the previous champion of Vale." She said.

"All of these members have been selected to be their region's champions for this tournament. It will be long and it will be spectacular! Now then, let us announce their first matches."

He pulled out glasses and a piece of paper.

"May vs Euraka, Kevin vs Gary, Satoshi vs Max, Serena vs Danny…"

My mind blocked out the voices as I felt my new memories piece themselves together.

"Satoshi?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

I looked and saw everyone was starting to walk out.

Later

I was sitting at the park bench while Ruby and Summer were playing in the sand. It was a nice gentle breeze which beats the either hot days or freezing nights in Vale.

Ruby looked at me and smiled. I smiled and waved at her. Suddenly, my view was blocked when that girl, Serena, walked in front of me.

"Uh hello," I said, "can I help you?"

She sat down beside me and placed something on my lap. I looked at it and saw it was a handkerchief.

"A-Ash?" She asked.


	15. Chapter 15: Author's note

This is a little author's note. I was wondering what everyone thinks of this story so far.


	16. Chapter 16

"A-Ash?" She asked.

My eyes widened when she said that. My mind began to sting in pain as memories were coming back to me.

"Ash… do you remember me?" She asked.

I looked at Ruby. She was still playing with Summer, but she was looking this way.

"Follow me." I said.

We got up and walked away from the park.

We walked about five minutes before we made it to an area that was safe to talk.

I pulled down my hoodie and Serena gasped.

"Ash…" she hugged me. I felt my jacket begin to soak up tears.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She backed up and looked at me.

"Y-You don't remember?" She asked.

"I lost my memory." I said.

Serena tearfully smiled.

"That sounds like something you would have done." She said.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I missed you, you idiot!" She said.

"Serena, I-"

"Ahem." I felt a cold breath hit my neck.

"AH, Rubyitsnotwhatitlookslike!" I said.

"Who's she?" Ruby asked, with fire in her eyes.

"She was someone who I knew before Vale apparently." I said.

"My name is Serena Vaniville." Serena said.

"Ruby Red or Ketchum." Ruby said.

"Look, why don't you come over for dinner Serena and we can talk. Maybe you can help me get some memories back." I said.

I looked at Ruby for an agreement. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, you guys are at the grand Moltres hotel?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay… Ash, can Iris come?" Serena asked.

I felt my heat begin to heat up but no memories came to me.

"I don't remember who Iris is." I said.

"I trust her. Please. It would make her feel so much better." Serena said.

"…okay." I said.

Serena hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." She said.

I patted her back before she let go.

"Ash, we should get to the arena."

"Oh yeah, I have my match soon." Serena said.

"It was… nice to meet you Serena." I said as I put my hoodie back up.

Serena smiled and nodded before she walked away.

"Let's go." Ruby said.

 **Pov change: Serena**

When he said that, I wanted to cry. The Ash that helped me… the Ash that gave me the handkerchief… the Ash I fell in love with… he's forgotten me. No! He just lost his memory. I will help him get it back.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the handkerchief he gave me so long ago. I wiped my eyes with it before looking at it.

"I'll do this for you, Ash." I whispered as I saw I was at the arena.

 **Pov change: Ash**

I walked through the door marked for me and heard thousands of people cheering.

"You'll do great out there." Ruby said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I smiled.

'Go get them.' Neo said.

"I'll try." I said.

"ON THE RIGHT, WE HAVE THE CHAMPION OF VALE!" The announcer yelled.

I walked onto the field and looked across from me.

"AND ON THE LEFT, WE HAVE THE GYM LEADER OF THE PETALBURG CITY GYM AND THE PREVIOUS CHAMPION OF HOENN ITSELF, MAX MAPLE!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd cheered as the younger boy, who was a bit of a punk when I saw him, walked up and threw his fists into the air.

"Hope you're ready, Shitoshi." Max said.

'Charming.' I thought to myself.

"Release your Pokémon!"

I grabbed a pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"A Beowolf!" The announcer yelled.

"Slaking, show this things what it means to fear." Max yelled.

I felt some memories return of slaking. I remember he was not fun to fight.

The big, lazy monkey appeared on the field and yawned.

"This will be a one on one match. Begin!"

"Beowolf, let's show him what your bite is like." I smirked.

Beowolf's sprinted at Slaking and to everyone else, it was VERY quick.

"U-Use hammer arm!" Max yelled.

Slaking swung his arm straight into the ground and missed Beowolf. Beowolf used the arm to push himself onto Slaking and bit Slaking's neck.

"Use fury swipes." I said.

Beowolf began to swipe like a rabid Pokémon into Slaking's body.

"Slaking!" Max yelled.

"Use aura sphere. Finish it." I said.

Beowolf hopped off of slaking and formed a sphere of dark aura and fired it right into Slaking's fresh wounds.

Slaking flew into the wall and I think it'll be a while until he sees something other than stars.

"A-And with a record breaking knockout, Satoshi Red is the winner!" The announcer said.

I looked at Max. He seemed like he was defeated.

For some reason, I felt happy to see him like that. Maybe a memory will remind me.

I walked towards my entrance to leave when Yang punched me in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell us it would be that quick? I wouldn't have tried to get any seats." Yang laughed.

I looked behind her to see Ruby and Summer. Ruby walked up and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's why I didn't move." Ruby said.

'No need to brag.' Neo said.

"By the way guys, we're gonna have company over." I said.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"Someone who knew me before I lost my memory." I said.

Yang was gonna make a joke but Neo stopped her.

"She's coming at six." I said.

"Okay." Yang said.

"Well… I guess our day is planned." Ruby smiled.

"Okay." I said.

I walked up and kissed Ruby.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked.

"I just wanna show you how much I love you." I said.

Ruby smiled as she kissed me again.

"Get a room." Yang rolled her eyes.

"We have one, you're living in it." I said.

"Clever." Yang said.

"Yes so clever, just like how you used that dumb fury swipe attack." We heard.

"The ever so positive Roman." I said.

"I'm here every morning." Roman smiled.

"Quiet you." Cinder pulled Roman's ear.

"Auntie Cinder!" Summer laughed as she ran over.

Cinder picked up Summer and twirled her around.

"I hear we have a dinner?" She asked.

"Cinder, it's gonna be kind of personal. So… I was wondering if you could look after Summer." Ruby said.

"I would love to." Cinder smirked.

"Thank you." I said.

 **Later**

We were all in the main room of the suite, waiting. I had my red hoodie on and some casual clothes. Ruby was about to ask something when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Yang asked.

"It's me, Serena." We heard.

Yang looked at me. I nodded.

Yang opened it and I saw Serena, a girl with dark blue hair, a girl with dark hair and skin and that Gary guy from the center.

"Ash?" The girl with blue hair asked.

I pulled down my hood and she gasped.

"Ash, it is you…" she said.

The darker girl ran up and hugged me.

"You… you little kid!" She hit my shoulder.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

Serena pulled the dark girl back a bit.

"Ash, this is Dawn and Iris."

"Ash, I gave you the Dragonite to leave Kalos." Iris said.

'Do you have any flying Pokémon?' Iris asked.

'…N-No and if I did, they'd be too weak to fly.' I said.

'ASH!'

'Here take Dragonite.' Iris handed me the pokeball.

'Iris, I-'

'I can and I will.' Iris said.

I felt my head burst into flames as that memory returned to me.

"Ash?" They asked.

Ruby stepped in front of them and cupped my face.

"Ash, are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded my head but couldn't speak through the pain.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm his wife." Ruby said.

Dawn and Iris looked at each other.

"Here, I'll take you into the other room." Yang said.

I wanted to talk, but I just wanted the headache to go away.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

When Ash left, I heard Iris sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"N…No nothing's wrong." She said.

"Why don't we go have something to drink." I said as I walked to couch and had a Diet Coke.

They all walked over and sat down.

"How did you meet Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I was going on a little hike when a Dragonite crash landed near me. I ran over to help and saw a boy who was covered in cuts and had taken a major hit to the back of the head. When he woke up, he had no idea who he was or where he was." I said.

They all looked down.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes." Serena said.

"What was he running from?" I asked.

"Well… it's a long story." Iris said.

"He's been trying to get his memories back. If this is a major part of his memories…" I said.

"Okay. It's for Ash." Iris said.

"I wanna hear it." We heard.

We looked and saw Ash.

"Ash, sweety, has your headache gone away?" I asked.

"No… but I'd rather rip more of the bandaid off than wait for it to slowly come off." Ash said as he sat down.

They all nodded.

"Okay, Ash, here we go." Iris said.

I felt him grab my hand gently.

"Sorry if I accidentally hurt you." Ash said.

I smiled and held his hand.

"I'll consider it payback for when I almost broke your hand during the pregnancy." I said.

We looked at them and nodded.

"Ash, when you were with me in Kalos, we went to the Pokémon tournament and you entered. You had been training so hard for this tournament. You made it to the last stage and when you fought diantha, she beat you. Iris and I were so happy for you, we were planning a goodbye dinner for you but when Iris went to go tell your mother, she told her that was a stupid idea."

I felt my hand being gripped tighter which means Ash is remembering.

"I asked her why and she said that she can't stand to constantly see her son lose tournaments. That's when professor Oak came in and told her that he has talked with everyone and that most of them agreed. I asked him what he meant and he said that he asked everyone if they wanted your Pokémon." Iris said.

"I told that old bastard to go hang himself for even thinking of offering me your Pokémon." Dawn said.

"Ash, you and I were coming to let your mom know you were done packing when we heard Iris yelling at the professor and your mom. When they told us, you ran off. Iris and I held them back by using smoke screen and thunderwave before we ran after you. You retrieved your Pokémon and we ran out of the pokecenter. That's when Iris gave you Dragonite. You took off… and that was it."

I looked down and Ash was practically holding a broken hand. I placed my hand on his and he flinched. He never looked this hurt.

"This… is a lot to take in." He said.

"Ash, we are here for you." Dawn said.

Ash looked at them.

"Dawn…Serena…Iris… thank you." He said.

"I better get you into bed." I said.

 **Later**

I shut the door to our room and saw the three girls were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for letting us talk to him." Serena said.

I walked up and hugged her.

"Thank you. You helped him in one talk than I have been trying in seven years." I said.

"We're all here for Ash." Iris said.

"You are all welcome here anytime." I said.

They all nodded.

"Well come on girls, let's leave Mrs. Red with Satoshi." Serena said.

They all left and when I shut the door, I sighed.

'I hope that this helped him.' I said to myself.

I then saw that the table was full of food.

'So much for a dinner…'

 **RWBY is out so I know what I'm doing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pov: Ruby**

Ash has been in bed for a day now. I think that the chat with all of those girls helped him a lot, but I think that it took its toll on him.

"He still in there?" Yang asked as she left her room.

"Yeah," I said, "he was sweating all night."

"Man…" Yang said, "what's the plan?"

"He has a few days until his next match, so I guess just let him rest." I said.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Yang asked.

I shrugged.

"Summer liked that park we went to. Maybe I'll take her there." I said.

"Sounds fun. I'll go back to sleep." Yang said as she went back into her room.

I walked into Summer's room to see she was petting Pikachu. Ever since she was born, Pikachu has been like a little guard for her.

"Hey Summer. Hey Pikachu." I said.

"Pika…" Pikachu said as he lightly snored.

"Hey Summer, wanna go to the park again?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Summer jumped out of bed.

"Really? I don't know, it took you a while to think about it." I said.

Summer ran up and started jumping in front of me.

"Park park park!" Summer said.

"Okay." I laughed as I pulled out my pokedex.

' _Hey Weiss, wanna go hang out?'_

 _'Sure. Let me go get Penny and we can meet. Where?'_

 _'The park near the hotel._ ' I replied.

' _Okay.'_ Weiss replied.

I walked over to the door with Summer and left a note on the door.

'Went to the park. Love Ruby.'

I placed the note on the door and looked at Summer.

"Ready?" I asked.

Summer nodded.

"Okay." I smiled.

I opened the door to see… Iris? She was about to knock on the door.

"Iris?" I asked.

"Oh um hello Ruby, is Ash awake yet?" Iris asked.

"No he hasn't. I'm taking Summer to the park. Wanna join me?" I asked.

"Oh um… sure." Iris smiled.

"Come on summer." I said as we walked to the park.

 **Later**

Summer laughed as she ran to the playground.

"You know the rules, Summer. Not too far and have fun." I said.

Summer nodded and began her adventure on the playground.

"So… how are you?" Iris asked as she sat down on a bench.

I sat down and looked straight at Iris.

"Iris, are we okay?" I asked.

"What?" Iris asked.

"I can tell when someone loves someone. Especially when someone loves Satoshi." I said.

Iris looked down.

"I came to Kalos to tell him." Iris said.

"Really?" I asked.

"After what happened… I wanted to find him but when Dragonite came back… I thought…" Iris wiped her eyes.

"Iris, I can understand you're sad that Satoshi is my husband. I just need to know if I have to be worried about you and Ash when you're by yourselves." I said.

"Ruby, I love Satoshi. But if he's with you, then he's with you. It would be a childish thing to try and step in between you guys." Iris smiled.

"Okay." I said.

Iris and I hugged each other before we were interrupted.

"Salutations." We heard.

"Hey Penny, hey Weiss." I waved.

"What are you two doing? Who is that?" Weiss asked.

"One of Satoshi's friends." I said.

"Iris Dragon." Iris said.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Penny Polledina."

"How do you know Satoshi?" Weiss asked.

"We went across Unova together." Iris said.

"You trust her?" Weiss asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do." I said.

Weiss and Penny walked over and sat down next to us

"So Ruby, what did you wanna talk about?" Penny asked.

I looked at them with a both happy and sad look.

"Ash got a large chunk of memory back, but he's been in bed for a whole day now." I said.

"Hey, I'm sure that if anyone can take on that much pain, it's him." Weiss said.

"Excuse me?" Iris asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why is it that Ash is hurting so much when he gets a memory back?" Iris asked.

"When Satoshi crashed, he had a major hit to his head. After a week of staying with us, he got some memories back but said how he was in pain whenever he got them back. So, my sister and I took him to a doctor to be checked on. When he ran an X-ray or some type of scan of his brain, the doctor found that his limbic system was damaged or cut. Every time that Satoshi regains a memory, it'll feel as if his brain is on fire."

"Oh…" Iris said, "how did he crash?"

"He flew on Dragonite for two days straight before they found Vale. When they did, he flew over an area that was a Nevermore mating ground." I said.

"Oh my…" Iris said.

"Ruby helped Satoshi out almost every single day." Penny said.

"Well I wouldn't say THAT." I nervously chuckled.

"Mommy mommy look!" Summer walked up to us.

"What is it Summer?" I asked.

Summer grabbed my hand and pulled.

"Come on." She said.

"Okay." I chuckled as I followed her.

 **Pov change: Iris**

I saw Summer and Ruby playing in the sand and I sighed.

'If only he went back to Unova…' I thought to myself.

I can tell when people are happy and Ruby and Ash… they are perfect for each other. I can't do anything about it. I could but… I won't. All I can do now is make sure Ash is happy.

"Hey you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? Oh Y-Yeah, sorry." I said.

As we were watching Ruby and Summer playing, I saw an older woman walk through the park. She had a yellow dress and a white hat. She seemed to stare at Summer.

"Hey guys?" I whispered to Weiss and Penny.

"We see her." Weiss whispered as she reached for her pokeball.

The woman looked at us and waved before she walked away.

We all sighed as we relaxed on the bench.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yeah." Penny said.

Ruby walked back and sat down.

"What did I miss?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing." Weiss said.

 **Later**

Ruby, Summer and I walked into the room to see, I think her name was Neo, drinking some orange juice.

"Hey Neo." Ruby said.

Neo put the glass down and started to speak through sign.

"Nice to see you too." Ruby said. "How is Ash?"

She continued to speak through sign.

"Still asleep huh… well I think someone needs a bath. Iris, if you want, you can go check on Ash." Ruby said as she pointed at Ash's room. "Come on Summer."

Ruby picked Summer up and walked into the other room.

Neo just looked at me and walked into another room.

I walked into the room Ruby pointed out and opened the door. Ash was asleep but had a towel on his head. I walked up and felt the towel. It was room temperature, so I took it off. I felt Ash's forehead and it seemed fine. I sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Ash… it's been quite a long time hasn't it? Remember when we were in Unova and both of us fought about the ghost while Cilan just solved the entire thing and it was just a haunter?" I asked.

Ash didn't say anything.

"When I was with Serena after you left, she told me how she had feelings for you too. God, I remember how mad I was. But luckily, I know how childish it is to fight over someone." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"I know that the possibility of us being together is impossible… I know that you love Ruby and that Ruby loves you and I can't do anything about that." I said as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"I can't be with you the way I wished I could be with you, but at the very least I can be here for you and for your family." I said as I stood up and looked at Ash.

I leaned down and kissed Ash.

"I always wanted to do that…" I said as I began to cry after realizing that I can't do that again.

I walked away from the bed and opened the door. I looked back at Ash's sleeping body and smiled.

"Get better soon." I said as I walked out of the room.

I closed the door and saw Ruby was stretching.

"I better get going." I said.

"Oh are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I promised Dawn I would go shopping with her." I groaned.

"Not your thing?" Ruby chuckled.

"Nope." I said.

"Well, you're welcome back any time." Ruby smiled.

"Thank you." I said. "Let me know when he wakes up?"

Ruby nodded.

"Bye bye." Summer waved.

I waved back at her as I walked out of the suite.

 **Pov change: none**

In Ash's room, Ash began to groan before he opened his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

I slowly sat up and groaned. I looked at the time… 7:30 pm. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I grabbed the handle of the door and pushed down to open it. As it opened, I saw Yang and Neo watching a movie and Ruby was making some tea.

"Hey…" I groaned.

Ruby gasped and looked at me.

"Ash!" She said.

She set down the tea and ran over and hugged me tightly. Yang and Neo stopped their movie and did the same.

"We were worried man." Yang said.

'You gave us quite the fright.' Neo said.

"Sorry to worry you guys." I said.

"*sigh* well at least you're still yourself." Ruby smiled.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, you have a few days until the fight." Yang said.

'A friend came to visit.' Neo said.

"Was it Iris?" I asked.

Ruby nodded.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Well I just asked about some adventures you two had." Ruby said.

"Okay…" I yawned.

"Daddy!" Summer ran out of her room and hugged my legs.

"Ow… hey Summer." I said.

"Mommy and auntie Iris are going to take me to have ice cream!" Us,,we smiled.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Well, she said that she wanted to hang out and I didn't see a problem with it." Ruby said.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"If you're up for it? We're going by tomorrow at around noon." Ruby said.

"Ice cream sounds good." I said.

"Why don't you go get some rest, I'll order some room service." Ruby smiled.

I nodded and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Your Pokémon are on the table." Yang said.

I grabbed Lucario's and walked into the other room. I released Lucario and sat down.

'Master…' Lucario sat down.

"I wish to meditate." I said.

I shut my eyes and Lucario used his aura to help me focus.

'I sense that you have recovered memories.'

"I have and I remember happiness as well as a piece of pain." I said.

'What do you mean?' Lucario asked.

"I remember… a girl who I used to walk with. She had orange hair… but that's all I remember." I said.

'Something else troubles you.' Lucario said.

"This… man and woman… I saw them at the introduction to the tournament. They just… something about them felt… familiar."

'Perhaps a couple from the past?' Lucario asked.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Maybe she's a stranger from the stars." I heard behind me.

"Hello Ruby." I said without opening my eyes.

"Sorry, I know you hate being interrupted while meditating." Ruby said.

"Only when it's Yang and she's drunk." I said.

Ruby chuckled. She sat down next to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"You worried me." Ruby said.

"I hate when I do that." I said.

"Remember when we had our first date?" Ruby asked.

"We were both so nervous we didn't know what to say for fifteen minutes." I chuckled.

"Remember what you first said?" Ruby asked.

"I think it was 'what will have you?'" I said.

"Your first sentence on our date was a flub. You were so cute." Ruby said.

I looked at Ruby and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This region was your home. I don't know, I have a feeling that you might want to-"

"Ruby, what happened to me… that ruined these regions for me. Vale is and always will be my home."

Ruby smiled.

"Besides, I think Cinder would kill me if I left with you." I said.

We both laughed as we sat there. Together.

Pov change: Yellow

I walked into our room and set down the groceries.

"Red? I'm back." I said.

"In here." I heard.

I walked into our bedroom and saw Red was looking at an image of Satoshi Red.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I think it's him." Red said.

I walked up and looked at the image.

"You think it's him?" I asked.

"Yes. It's our son." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pov: Ash**

I woke up and got out of bed. My mind felt fine again and it was about time that the new matches take place. I got dressed and walked out to see Summer and Ruby were enjoying some breakfast.

"Morning." I said.

Summer hopped out of her chair and ran over to hug me.

"Daddy." She said happily.

I picked her up and walked over to Ruby.

"Morning." I kissed her cheek.

"You feeling better?" Ruby asked.

I nodded.

"Well just to let you know, the new matches are being posted tomorrow." Ruby said.

I walked over to the window to see all of the people walking around outside.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." I walked over to Ruby and looked at her. "I'll be careful."

"Okay. Be back soon." Ruby said.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a hoodie before heading out.

 **Outside**

I walked out of the hotel and began to wander around the park nearby. It was nice to feel the breeze of Kanto. I walked down the path when I was stopped by someone.

"Ash?" I heard.

I turned around to see a woman in a yellow dress was looking at me. The park was empty except for us, so I wasn't concerned that anyone heard me.

"Is that you?" The woman asked.

Her voice echoed in my mind. Like a voice I should know, but can't place.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ash…" she said as she got closer.

I began to get nervous so I slowly moved my hand towards Lucario when I heard behind me.

"Ash, please don't do that." I heard.

I turned around to see the man from the champion introductions. That's where I saw the girl from.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"We just want to talk." The man said.

"Yeah, well every time someone wants to talk to me, it just brings up bad memories." I said.

The woman took a step towards me.

"Do you recognize us?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just said that you two were at the introductions."

"I'm talking about before that." She said.

"No." I said.

"Why would he? It's been so long…" the man said.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"Ash… we're your parents." The woman said.

I looked at them with a confused look.

"You two… are my parents…" I said, not believing them for second. "I find that hard to beli-"

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. You were born in the Kanto region on May 22nd." The woman said.

I looked at her with a confused look.

"How did you…" I was growing more suspicious. "How do you know that?"

"Because Satoshi, we already told you." The woman said.

I was having a very hard time believing them, but there was a small feeling in my gut.

"Okay, prove it." I said.

"Is there… somewhere more private?" The woman asked.

 **Later**

We walked to an area where no one was nearby, a little field where I train with lucario. We made it to the center of the plain when I turned to face them.

"Okay, show me." I said.

The woman pulled out some flower. It was glowing and seemed to be healthy.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a time flower. I've been keeping it with me every time I wanted to remember." The woman said.

'Lucario?' I asked.

'She's telling the truth master.' Lucario said.

She pulled it towards her mouth and whispered into it.

"Show us what you know." She said.

The flower began to glow brightly until I covered my eyes. When I opened them, I saw we were all in a hospital hallway.

"Where are w-"

"Get her through here now, she's going into labor!" A doctor yelled.

The doors opened and a younger version of the woman in front of me went past us while a younger version of the man rushed right behind them.

The surroundings morphed into a hospital room and the woman was lying on the bed, holding a baby.

"He's beautiful. He has your eyes Red." She said.

I looked at the man who I now knew was named Red and small fractures of memories surged my brain.

"He does and he has your smile Yellow." Past Red said.

"Have you two thought of a name?" The doctor asked.

The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." They said.

The memory faded away and I appeared back on the plain. I looked at Red and Yellow.

"You two… but why did…"

"Ash, we took down an evil organization. But while that made us heroes, that also made us targets." Red said.

"We couldn't let anything happen to you, so we went to the next person we could trust."

"Delia."

"My sister." Red said. "She promised to take care of you, and I can see that she failed to. But look at you, my boy. All grown up." He smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"And you're healthy. You've been eating very well." Yellow smiled as she walked over next to me.

I felt my eyes tear up before I hugged Red.

"Dad…" I laughed tearfully.

"Oh hoho son, it's okay. I'm here." He said.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I was getting worried about Ash and almost went to look for him when he walked in with two people, one of who I recognized as the woman who was staring at Summer.

"Satoshi, who are these people?" I asked.

He raised his hand.

"It's okay, Ruby. They know. These two… are my parents." Ash said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pov: Ash**

I was sitting at my table, having some coffee that Ruby made while Ruby sat next to me, holding summer. We were looking across the table and my parents, Red and Yellow.

"Hi there." Yellow waved at Summer.

"You're Ash's parents? But what about Delia?" Ruby asked.

"Delia is my sister. I asked her to look after him while Yellow and I went into hiding. We thought that he would be safe, but it turns out I was wrong. Delia always was secretly selfish, but I never thought that she would do something like this." Red said.

"So what happened when you found out?" I asked.

Red looked down in disappointment.

"Well, you see…"

 **Flashback**

 **Pov change: Red**

Yellow and I were listening to the radio as we were doing our morning routines when the radio was cut to an emergency announcement.

'Ashton Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum, has disappeared. He was last seen flying out of the Kalos region. For any information, please call-'

Yellow turned off the radio and stared at me.

"Let's go." I said.

Later

We landed in front of Delia's house and walked in.

"Delia." I said.

She walked down the stairs and looked at us.

"Oh it's you two." She said.

"Delia, what happened to Ash?" Yellow asked.

"Stupid, arrogant, little brat ran away." Delia said.

"How could you say that? We trusted you to look after him!" Yellow said.

"He was losing so much and I told him that he should just give Professor Oak his Pokémon so that they can actually know what it feels like to win." Delia said.

"How could you do that to our son?" I asked.

"Oh please, I've been more of a parent than either of you." Delia said.

Yellow walked up and slapped Delia.

"How dare you." Yellow said as she walked out.

"You bitch!" Delia yelled.

I stepped in front of Delia.

"You will not take another step." I said. "We trusted you Delia…"

"Maybe next time, you two will actually make a kid who knows how to win." Delia said.

"Goodbye Delia." I said as I walked out of the house.

 **Present**

"After that, we looked for you for a year before… we assumed the worse." Yellow said.

"When we saw you at the introduction, we had some doubts but we trusted our guts and we saw that it paid off in the end." Red said.

I felt my brain singe a bit but it was nothing.

"Ash, I'm sorry that we weren't there for you when you needed us. And I'm sorry that we weren't there with two of your biggest moments in life." Yellow looked at Summer and Ruby. "But will you find it in your heart to let us be with you now until the end?"

I looked down for a moment before looking at them.

"You know, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." I said.

Mom and dad looked at me with big smiles on their faces.

"I have something I would like to say." Ruby said.

We looked at her and she seemed confused.

"You are Red. And you are Yellow. So you didn't name Ash Orange because…?"

We all had a laugh about that as we enjoyed our coffee.

"Hey Ash, did you see who you're fighting next?"

"No I but I believe that I am fighting Salem."

"How can you be so sure?" Ruby asked.

I pulled my Pokédex out and slid it over to Ruby who saw the texts.

'I hope that you have prepared your Pokémon for a good fight. I shall not go easy on you.'

"I guess that you are." Ruby said.

"Well, we shall not bother you any more than we have already." Dad said.

"That can never happen. Not after today." I smiled.

Mom and dad smiled and walked towards the door.

"You guys are welcome any time." Ruby said.

"Thank you Ruby." Mom said. "And we must talk about everything you and Ash have been through."

"And you and I need to train our Pokémon." Dad said.

"It'll be like the game of catch that we never had." I said.

We chuckled as they walked out of the room.

"Bye guys." Ruby said as she shut the door.

Ruby turned to look at me and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Ruby walked up and kissed my cheek.

"I better get ready." I said.

"Don't get hurt out there." Ruby said.

I grabbed my hoodie and walked out of the room to train.

 **Pov change: Delia**

I got off of the boat and took a breath.

"What a lovely island."


	21. Chapter 21

**Pov: Ash**

I woke up to see Ruby. She was starting to rise up and stretched her arms when I sat up and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm good morning." Ruby smiled.

"Good morning." I said.

"Eww." We heard.

We looked down to see Summer was staring at us with hands over her mouth.

"Were you waiting for us to get up Summer?" I asked.

Summer nodded her head.

"Don't forget that you have the fight with Salem this morning." Ruby said.

Ruby got up and picked Summer up to take her into the other room as I got dressed. When I was done getting dressed, I walked out to see the family enjoying some breakfast. I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and bacon.

"Remember when you and I had that eating competition?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah and you lost?" I asked.

"I DID NOT LOSE!" Ruby shook her arms.

"You're right it was a tie." I smiled.

I looked at Summer and whispered.

"I won." I whispered.

Summer put her hands to her mouth and giggled. The next thing I saw was a piece of bacon flying at me, which I narrowly dodged.

"Why did you bring that up anyway?" I asked as I sipped my orange juice.

"I had a dream about it last night. You know, that was our second date. As weird as that sounded." Ruby said.

"Yeah it was. And I am glad that it was not the last." I said.

Ruby blushed as she quickly consumed her eggs. I got up, picked up my plate along with Ruby's, and put the dishes on the counter.

"I better go train." I said.

"See you in the arena." Ruby smiled.

"Bye daddy." Summer said.

I put on my hoodie and walked out.

 **Later**

I was walking to the arena when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Serena and Iris along with Weiss and Penny.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Satoshi." Weiss said.

"You ready for this fight?" Iris asked.

"She was tough when I fought her in Vale and I'm sure that she hasn't stopped training." I said.

"Well we will be rooting for you." Penny said.

I nodded as we walked to the stadium.

I walked in and prepared.

 **Later**

'Today and only today, we have quite the legendary match. On the left from the region of Vale, we have the previous champion Salem!'

I heard the cheering as my platform rose.

'And on the right, we have the mysterious current champion of Vale: Satoshi Red!' I heard the crowd cheer as I saw my opponent.

'Now while I'd love to see a six v six between these two legends, this fight will be a one v one. Champions, release your Pokémon.'

I reached down and grabbed my pokeball but stopped when the sudden size of the Pokémon formed and I saw Windbreaker across the field.

"So that's how she wants to play." I said as I grabbed my special pokeball.

 **Pov change: Ruby**

I walked up the stairs and saw Weiss and the others. I walked over and sat down next to them. When the Windbreaker appeared on Salem's side of the arena appeared, I pulled out earplugs for Summer and I.

"Oh boy."

Weiss plugged her ears as did Penny.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"It's gonna be a loud one." I said.

I watched as Ash threw his poke ball and his windbreaker came out and roared loudly.

"There're two?!" Iris asked.

"Only two. Brother and sister legendaries." I said as I glared at Ash. "And Satoshi refuses to let me play with his."

'Begin!'

We watched as the two legendaries began to fight. Every attack made the wind pattern change. As we sat there, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see an older woman. She had a brown ponytail and brown eyes like Ash's.

"Hello there, is this seat taken?" She asked.

"No I don't think so." I said as I let her have the seat.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down.

"Hello Iris and Serena, how are you two?" She asked.

Iris and Serena looked at the older woman and seemed upset. At that moment, the two Windbreakers flew high into the sky.

"We were doing well until you appeared." Iris said.

"Wait you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Mrs. Ketchum, what are you even doing here?" Iris asked. I looked back at her and saw the resemblance to Ash's dad.

"Why I'm enjoying the fight. Is that so bad?" She asked.

"When its you, yes." Serena said.

"I apologize you and your daughter have to hear this. My name is Delia Ketchum." She extended her hand towards me.

I didn't want to be rude, so I shook her hand.

"Ruby Red."

"Oh so you must be Satoshi's wife." Delia said.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Well he seems to be doing surprisingly well." Delia said.

"Oh so you support a complete stranger that you have just met but you tell your son that he should not be a trainer anymore?" Serena asked.

"*sigh* We have been over this multiple times Serena. I was trying to help him. Maybe if he shows up this year, he will have a chance to redeem himself." Delia said.

She looked at me.

"Oh you probably have no idea what we're talking about."

"No, I don't really." I lied.

"Oh of course you wouldn't. Perhaps a non-biased person can answer this. You see, a few years back, my son... ran away. He wasn't doing well, you see, so I tried to explain to him that maybe he shouldn't be a Pokémon trainer anymore. That instead, if he gives his Pokémon to his friends, they could get more powerful and he could be happy. Doesn't that sound fair for both the trainer and the pokemon?" She said.

"That sounds like you didn't give him a choice." I said.

The two Windbreakers landed, covering the field in dust.

"Well, I don't like to think of it that way-"

"But that's how it is correct?" I asked.

"Perhaps, however I guess I was a little too quick to judge a teenage mother about choices." She said.

I was shocked to say the least.

"Excuse me?" Penny asked.

"Mrs. Ketchum, that's extremely rude." Iris said.

"Mommy, look at daddy." Summer said, unable to hear what we were saying.

We all saw as Windbreaker slammed the fellow legend to the ground. I quickly looked back to Delia.

"I don't know who you think you are, but how dare you call me irresponsible and if you want the truth, I think that you telling your son to give up is one of the most terrible things someone can do to your child." I said.

Delia just seemed displeased.

"Well, it looks like this match is almost over and it appears that Satoshi is going to win so I will get going. It was nice at first meeting you, Mrs. Red." Delia said as she stood up and walked away.

I sat back down and covered Summer's ears just as instinct as I looked at the others.

"She was mean." I said.

"We know." Iris said.

 **Pov change: Delia**

I walked out of the arena and saw my brother of all people with his wife.

"Well if it isn't my brother, Red, and his lovely wife, Yellow. Have you two made Orange yet?" I asked with so much sarcasm, even I heard it.

"Delia." Red said.

"What are you doing here?" Yellow asked.

"I should be asking you two that. I came because I love these events. But you two hate these things."

"It is something new and we thought that we can see any future challenges." Yellow said.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the festivities." I said as I walked away from them.

 **Pov change: Satoshi**

"AND WITH THAT ATTACK, SATOSHI RED HAS TAKEN THE VICTORY." The announcer yelled.

The two of us returned our Pokemon and walked towards each other on the battle scarred field.

"You did it again, Red." Salem said.

"You were pretty good yourself." I said.

"Better be ready for next time." Salem said.

"You bet." I said.

We walked towards our platforms and I was in the locker room before I knew it. I walked out to see Ruby and the others were waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"You ready to head back or you wanna get some food?"

"Let's go out."


	22. Chapter 22

**Pov: Ash**

We were walking throughout the town. There were multiple people murmuring and taking photos of all of us. As we walked through the streets, Ruby came to a stop.

"Oh my god…" She said.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

She took off and ran to a crepes stand.

"I-I-It's beautiful!" Ruby said.

"Ruby you are so childish." Weiss said as she walked up to Ruby.

"Pleaaase. Can I? Huh? Huh? HUH?" Ruby ran up to me.

"You are a terrible influence on Summer." I said.

Ruby then gave me those silver puppy eyes.

"Okay okay, fine." I said.

"Yay!" Ruby said as she ran to the crepes stand.

I looked down and saw Summer was looking hungry.

"Okay." I said as I picked Summer up.

I walked over to the crepes stand and ordered two crepes alongside Ruby's three she already had in her hands. Weiss ordered two for her and Penny and Serena ordered their own. We walked over to the nearby tables and sat down.

"I am gonna have to train extra hours to burn this off." I said.

"Shut up and eat." Ruby said as she engulfed her crepe.

"Seriously, your metabolism is way out of order." Weiss said.

Ruby simply gave a smug smirk.

"I will be right back, I forgot to grab some napkins." Penny said as she walked away.

"So Weiss… you and Penny have been dating for a while now." Ruby smirked.

"Ruby… I don't like that face your making."

"Have you two considered moving in together?" I asked.

Weiss choked on her crepe.

"What?" I asked. "I moved in with Ruby before I even started dating her."

"Satoshi, there is a reason for that!" Weiss said.

"But have you talked about it?" Ruby asked.

"There has been a discussion or two about it." Weiss said.

"Hey guys, I'm back. What were you talking about?" Penny asked.

"Oh nothing. Weiss was just telling us about how she has a secret date planned for you." I said.

"What?! No I did not!" Weiss yelled.

We all chuckled at Weiss' pain.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?" Penny asked.

"I was thinking about this place called Mew's Cafe. It has coffee for Weiss and some sweets for Ruby." I said.

"Sweets?" Ruby asked immediately.

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't we go now?" Weiss asked.

After we all agreed, we walked over to the cafe.

 **Later**

We walked into the cafe to see Salem enjoying a cup of coffee while talking to Professor Ozpin.

"Ah Satoshi, welcome. Come here." Ozpin said.

We walked over and sat next to Ozpin and Salem.

"We were just discussing the fight." Salem said.

"Again, that was incredible." Ruby said.

"Had it been a six v six, there would be no island left." Salem chuckled.

"I agree." I said.

"So what do you think of the tournament so far Satoshi?" Ozpin asked.

"I think… I have regained a lot of my memory but I think I still have a ways to go before all of my memory returns to me."

I saw Ruby look down. She seemed sad about something. Before I said anything, the waitress walked up with menus.

"Here you all go- wait! You're Satoshi Red."

"Yes I am." I said.

"I uh… the fight you had with- EEP!" The waitress fangirled when she saw Salem and I sitting at the same table.

"We are friends outside of the arena." Salem said.

"Oh my god, my little sister is going to freak! Can I get a photo?"

I looked at Salem, who nodded.

"Sure."

We posed and the girl took a selfie with her pokedex before walking away.

"As I was saying, in the time I have been here, a lot of my memory returned and some old friends have resurfaced and even my real parents." I said.

"Sounds like you are planning on staying." Ozpin said.

"No… I came here to get answers. So far, I have been getting answers. But I plan on going back to Vale once this is all over, win or lose." I said.

Ruby looked at me and smiled.

"Yawn. Let's get some drinks." Yang said.

"Okay." I said as we all ordered.

 **Later**

Ruby and I walked into our room and got out of our fancy clothes.

"Ash… were you telling the truth?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kanto is your home. Your friends are here and so are your parents. If you get all of your memories back, what if you decide to stay? What if you decide to leave? What if—" Ruby began to panic.

I walked up and pulled her in for a hug.

"Ruby, this place may have been where I was raised, but Vale is my true home. I have lived there longer than Kanto and I have more fond memories there than here. Sure my friends will be far away, but I would rather be in Vale with you and the others." I said.

Ruby chuckled.

"You're the best." Ruby said.

"I try from time to time."

"Alright get some rest." Ruby said.

We got into our pajamas and fell asleep for a brand new day.

 **The next morning**

I woke up and got dressed before walking out of the room with my hoodie on. I walked into the Pokecenter to see who I will be fighting next and smirked.

"I hope you're ready for that rematch… Torchwick."

 **This is a short one. My apologies but I have been writing another story, an original story, and school papers. I plan to focus on this one for the next few days and hope to post a longer chapter next time. Cheers.**


End file.
